A Life Not Worth Wanting
by terpsfan
Summary: An AU fic, taking on a different approach to that fateful night. Last chapter up! Warning...no more!!! *sobs*
1. A Different Life Prologue

  


A Life Not Worth Wanting

  


By Demon_Child.

  


An Alternate Universe Fic. 

  


Prologue: A Different Life.

  


It was another Stormy February night, as Lilian Rose Evans Potter lay on her death bed. Her 5-year-old son, Harold James Potter, held her hand, tears forming in his emerald green eyes, as his 'grandfather', Albus Dumbledore, stood by. Lily gave her son a soft, beautiful smile, and spoke in a horse whisper, which to Harry, was the most wonderful sound in the world. 

  


"Baby boy, dry your tears. I love you with all of my heart, and don't your ever forget it." Harry let out another sob. He was rather smart for his age, and knew exactly what was happening. "Albus," She spoke in the same voice, deathly pale, "take care of my boy, will you? Let him grow up at Hogwarts, and have the childhood he deserves." 

  


Albus gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course I will, my dear." Came his reply, as he gently kissed her forehead, as her eyes closed for the last time. Time of death: 11:36 p.m. The boy-who-lived was offically an orphan. Albus held Harry that night, allowing the boy to sob for his mama. He knew, at that moment, that he was responsible for him, and Albus Dumbledore was going to protect him with his life. 

  


A few days later, Harry's belongings were packed up, and shipped off to Hogwarts. Dumbledore held his grandson, and gently, nudged him away from his home. The beautiful Potter mansion, that Harry was to own when he turned 18, but until then, he was to live in a whole new place, with new people. That's a pretty scary thing for a 5-year-old, who watched his mother die. Harry, the boy-who-lived, would have one incredible life. 

  


Chapter One: A Dead Father, A Lost Mother. 

  


Idea: the first part of our Harry's life, from birth, to this point. It should be out in about a week and a half, maybe two, if you guys like the prologue. Sorry it's so short!!!! Here's a small preview of Chapter one:

  


There was a soft cry heard, and next thing James knew, he was a father. "It's a boy" the nurse announced happily, as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter rushed to see the first baby of the four. Little did they know that he would be the only one. They excitedly admired the baby boy, who's brillant emerald-green eyes sparkled back at the four men. 

  


"Congrats, Jamsie." Sirius whispered, as both Lily and James smiled back at him. 

  


"Sirius, we would love it if you became our Harry's godfather." Sirius Black, for the first time, was silent. The others cracked up, as he gaped at his best friend, in shock. "Why me?" Came Sirius' reply, once the shock loosened. "Because, Siri, we cant trust the other two, they'd probably torture our poor sun. We want you to take him, if anything ever happened to us." All Sirius Elliott Black could do, was nod as the only reply. Sirius Black, was offically the godfather to one Harold James Potter.

  


A/N: R/R pls!

  
  



	2. A Dead Father, a Lost Mother

A Life Not Worth Wanting, 

A/N: hope y'all like it!

Chapter One: A Dead Father, A Lost Mother. 

There was a soft cry heard, and next thing James knew, he was a father. "It's a boy" the nurse announced happily, as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter rushed to see the first baby of the four. Little did they know that he would be the only one. They excitedly admired the baby boy, who's brilliant emerald-green eyes sparkled back at the four men. 

"Congrats, Jamsie." Sirius whispered, as both Lily and James smiled back at him. 

"Sirius, we would love it if you became our Harry's godfather." Sirius Black, for the first time, was silent. The others cracked up, as he gaped at his best friend, in shock. "Why me?" Came Sirius' reply, once the shock loosened. "Because, Siri, we cant trust the other two, they'd probably torture our poor sun. We want you to take him, if anything ever happened to us." All Sirius Elliott Black could do, was nod as the only reply. Sirius Black, was officially the godfather to one Harold James Potter.

Half a year later, Sirius Black received a wizarding call from one James Potter. "Hey Jamsie" Sirius said happily, as he waited for his friend to answer. James sighed. "Hey Siri." He said softly, letting Sirius know that something was wrong. 

"What's wrong?" So, James told his best friend all about Voldemort being after them, and how Albus had suggested the Secret Keeper idea. Sirius listened, wondering where it was all going. "And so, we are going to go with the Secret Keeper idea, but we need someone to do it. Someone we both trust. We want you to do it." There was a long silence, before Sirius spoke. "M..me? W...w...why?" Sirius was very shocked at what he was being asked to do, but once James explained why, he sighed in agreement. "Ok, Jamsie, I'll do it." So, that was it. For months, Sirius was keeping a rather heavy secret, and it was ten days until Harry's first birthday. Sirius had managed to keep it safe for so long, but in the back of his heart, he felt that Voldemort knew that he was the Secret Keeper. 

Sirius walked to the small house that James, Lily and Harry were living at, knocking at the door. Lily appeared, and let him in, smiling at him. "Hey there." Sirius greeted her with a kiss on the forehead, holding her protectively. Lily laughed at him, and they both shut the door behind them. "James is in the other room, if you want to get him." She told him, picking up the small child from his crib. Sirius smiled, and took Harry from her arms. 

"Hey baby Prongs." Sirius whispered, holding the child tightly. "I missed you." Harry reached for his Uncle Paddy's face, grabbing a chunk of hair. Harry yanked at it, causing Sirius to chuckle. "Lets go find your Daddy, shall we?" Leaving Lily to cook, he took the small child into one of the other rooms, spotting James sitting at the Piano. There was rather beautiful music being played, which brought tears to Dear Padfoots' eyes. He waited for his friend to finish, and then smiled. "Prongs, that was wonderful." James looked up, a bright smile on his face as he greeted his best friend. "What's up?" He asked, taking Harry from his godfather. Sirius softly groaned, not wanting to tell him this. 

"I think it would be best if we switch secret keepers. I know that Voldemort knows that im the Secret Keeper, and I feel that we need someone else to do it. Someone like Peter." James carefully eyed his best friend, and soon agreed. "Ok. We need to get Peter here AS.A.P." A week later, Peter was the secret keeper. 

Peter's View. 

I had finally done some good. That idiot Sirius made me Secret Keeper. My Lord will be proud. I walked towards the meeting, arriving at the Malfoy Mansion. I waited until Lucius answered the door, letting me in. Together we walked to the sitting room, where Voldemort was waiting. I smirked, unaware that there was a childs toy on the floor. I slipped, but quickly got myself together, facing My Lord. "Ah yes, young Pettigrew. You have news for me, I suppose." I nodded, kissing the hem of his robes. "It's been done, my lord. They have made me Secret Keeper." Voldemort smirked, glad to hear that news. 

"That's some of the best news I've heard. We shall have the Potters by Halloween." He said proudly, as I nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Master." I bowed, before exiting the same way, careful not to trip over the toy. I walked out of the house, feeling proud. Sure, James had done a lot for me, but which was more important? My life or his? Knowing the answer, I walked home, glad that Voldemort was pleased with me. 

End of Peter's View.

3 days later, all gathered to celebrate young Harry's first birthday. Presents were given, smiles were sent, hugs were given. Sirius proudly held his godson, kissing his forehead gently. The party was over, but for Sirius, being with his cute godson was one of the most incredible feelings ever. His birthday passed, and Sirius left, not knowing that he wouldn't see them anymore. 

Four months later, Sirius went to his godson's house, hoping to have him for the night. When he got there, chaos erupted. There stood Voldemort, wand in hand, muttering those fateful words. Sirius sobbed, as he watched his best friend fall to the ground, and knew he had to stop this. He broke into the door, spotting Pettigrew standing next to Voldemort. And yet, Voldemort wasn't trying to kill him. The red eyes flashed angrily at Sirius, as he neared Peter. 

"You Traitor!" Sirius yelled, angrily. "You betrayed the people who have done so much for you! Your nothing but a weak rat, and your not worthy of the name Wormtail!" he roared, just before Voldemort's wand turned on him. Saying the two words, Sirius slumped to the ground much like his friend had done, and Voldemort smirked at Lily. 

"I will ask you once more." Voldie announced. "Join me, or die." Lily's eyes narrowed, refusing the offer. "Never!" She shrieked, holding her baby protectively. "Dear Great niece of mine, join me. We can be powerful, together." But Lily still refused. "I'm sorry for this, dear Lily." Tom said softly, raising his wand. Lily freaked, muttering a rather powerful protection spell for her son, as Voldemort announced, "Crucio!" Lily began to twist, not having experienced this before. Soon, her body had slumped much like the others, as Tom smirked at the small baby, who's Emerald Green eyes sparkled in fear. "Avada Kedavra." He said lazily, wand pointed at Harry. Something magical happened at that moment. the green light flowing towards Harry was stopped by an even powerful blue light, forcing the curse onto the Riddle. Riddle vanished, leaving Harry to cry. Peter was gone as well, but to where, nobody knew."Unky Paddy! Momma! Papa!" He cried out, catching the eye of Sirius. Sirius smiled at him gently, as Harry crawled towards him. 

"I'll miss you, baby Prongs." Harry sobbed, as his godfather left him. Just a short while later, Hagrid picked up the baby, smiling at him. Harry had stopped crying, and looked at the giant man in wonder. Another person bent down at each body, checking the pulse. James and Sirius were dead, but somehow, Lily had lived. She was in a coma, but still alive. Many people were shocked after finding this out. Harry and Lily had lived. How, nobody knew. But, lily came out in a coma, and young Harry with a rather unusual scar on his forehead. A lightening bolt. Albus Dumbledore held his great-great grandson, tracing the scar that was on his forehead. Sighing, he called for a Remus Lupin, who appeared shortly after, sobbing. "Sirius! James!" He sobbed, when he walked into the room. Albus comforted his friend, as they sat there for hours, young Harry asleep. 

"Remus, can you take Harry in?" Albus asked softly, as Remus held the small child. "Just until Lily wakes up." Remus didnt even need to think about it. He agreed, and soon, Harry was taken to his home, and placed in a small crib. For the rest of the night, and for many after, Remus watched as Harry slept peacefully, occasionally sobbing about his Unky Paddy, or his Mommy or his Daddy. Gently, Remus would rub his back to calm him down, and it worked every time. The day of the funeral arrived, and Remus dressed up the small baby in black robes, doing the same for himself. Albus arrived, and together, they left for the small church. The ceremony was short and sweet, all in remembrance of two wonderful men, James Potter, and Sirius Black. The burial itself was sad, as families of the two men joined together, sadly saying goodbye to their loved ones. 

Remus had said goodbye to his best friends, hoping to move on with life. With Harry, he took care of the small child, giving him everything he could possibly want. One day, Albus Dumbledore appeared, after a year of not seeing him, and told him that Lily Evans Potter was awake, and it was time for young Harry to return to his mother. So, Remus and harry went to the hospital that Lily had been at for the past year, and smiled when they saw the red beauty awake, looking at them. Little Harry looked at his mother in a scared manner, but Remus immediately gave her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. 

"We missed you, Rose." Remus said softly, holding her hand gently. She smiled. "I missed you too, Remmie." Remus smiled at his nickname. "Is that my baby boy?" She asked, looking at the small child in front of her. When Remus nodded, Lily turned to look at him. He was a gorgeous baby, with his fathers messy hair, and her eyes. She reached out and touched his skin, causing him to shiver. Lily wore a rather large smile, as she held her baby boy the rest of the day and into the night. 

A rather tired Lily entered the Potter manor two days later, with Harold James Potter. Together, they spent three years, happy to be with each other. Lily made up for lost time in various ways. Some were rememberable, like his first trip to Diagon Alley. 

*Flashback, Harry's nearly 4.*

Harold Potter held the hand of his mother, as they entered the Leaky Caldron. Many people turned to look at them, but Lily took his hand, and ushered him to where Tom, the owner, stood. She told Tom that she needed a room, and Tom quickly got that for her. "It's so wonderful to see such a beautiful face here." Tom smiled at her, caressing her cheek. Smiling at the young Potter boy, Tom handed Lily a key, and instructed her to room 7. Lily took her sons hand, and led him to the wall, where she quickly revealed Diagon Alley to him. The almost 4-year-old gasped, as Lily led him to buy some robes, at Madame Malkins. Upon entering the store, several people stopped what they were doing, and tended to Lily and Harry as they bought several robes. Harry got several black and green robes, and Lily got many different colors, a couple of black. 

Once they finished being measured and paid, they walked out, as people on the streets stared at them. Lily just smiled at them, as she took Harry into the Quidditch store, and payed for a toy broom for him. Harry giggled as he ran around the store, seeing everything. Once lily had managed to get Harry away from the Snitches, she decided it was time to head back to their room. So, they did, with little Harry talking excitedly the whole time. Lily just smiled at her precious son, but feeling woozy all the way. When they opened the door to their room, Harry immediately began to jump up and down on the bed, until Lily commanded him to stop. Like a good little boy, he did so, and the rest of their trip was just as exciting. 

*End Flashback.*

Others, like meeting Lucius Malfoy for the first time, were not. 

*Flashback, Harry's 4 ½*

Harry hadn't mean to. He was just playing with his toy broomstick, and it got out of hand. However, little Harry found himself soaring over the manor, and straight to Malfoy Manor. There was a crash, and Harry whimpered as he saw what he landed on. A house elf. Harry gulped, and started to run, but the house elf stopped him. "Sir, come back, Sir!" The young elf yelled, as Harry continued to run. "Dobby demands that the boy stops." Harry slowly stopped, and turned to look at the elf, who reappeared in front of him. "Why is Sir running?" Dobby enquired. Harry looked at the house elf in admirableness. "I'm not supposed to be here." Came his reply, as he heard a shout. "Dobby! Get your butt in here and start cleaning up!" A man with blondish/silver hair appeared, and immediately spotted Harry. 

"You Boy, what are you doing here?" The man roared, scaring Harry. "I...I'm sorry, sir. I didnt mean to come this far." Lucius Malfoy gave him a glare, and then proceeded to ask his name. "Harry Potter, sir." Lucius continued to glare, but grabbed him, and forced him inside. "I'm gonna have to call your mother." Picking up the wizarding call, he proceeded to say, "Lily Evans Potter', and soon found himself connected to him. 

"Ah, yes. Mrs. Potter. I have your son here, who somehow managed to get into the gardens of my manor. I will be sending him by floo, if That's okay with you." "Thank you, Malfoy." Lucius hung up, and led Harry to the fireplace. He handed him a small amount of Floo, as Harry felt a whirling sensation, and as taken home, broomstick in hand. The last thing he remembered before leaving was Lucius Malfoy's sneer.

*End Flashback*

However, the worst thing of all happened two months before he turned 5. Lily had gotten sick. 

*Flashback*

Lily coughed, as Remus helped her back into bed. "Are you ok, Lil?" Lily nodded, and Remus proceeded to tuck her in, before turning to Harry. 

"Lets go play, Harry." But Harry didnt move, but continued to stare at his mother. Remus sighed. "Harry, your mother has a disease.." "Can I kiss it and make it better?" Harry asked innocently. Remus smiled, but shook his head. "No, Harry. There's nothing that we can do to help her." 

"She'll be alright, right?" Harry asked, childhood antics coming out. Remus frowned. "We're not sure, Harry. We're just not sure."

*End Flashback*

Nearly a year later, Harold James Potter sat in the room with his mother, as she was pronounced dead. Tears formed in the young boys eyes, as his great-great-grandfather, and mentor, held him in his arms, as he cried. Plans were made for the funeral, people were told of her death. Harry was protected from the press for this time, until the day of the funeral. A day of mourning for an incredible woman. 

Next Chapter: The Funeral, Harry goes to Hogwarts, and meets our favorite Mr. Nice Guy. (Think about it..)

Review!! I'll get started on the next chappie. Which will be longer!!!


	3. Exploring

A/N: The second chapter! 

  


REVIEWERS: see if your name is on this very short list. If not, you reviewed too late. 

  


Prologue Reviewers:

  


Katrina (aww..thanks!), Mystic Queen (I did just like you asked), potter man (thanks for the two words! Atleast you liked it..), Isis Malfoy (was it interesting? Well, thanks!), and Mandidoll (thank you for reviewing. Sounds so boring! Thanks.) 

  


First Chapter Reviewers:

  


MysticSorceror (Me, a good writer? Nah. It's just something I do for the fun of it. Do you really think I'm good? Well, thank you.)

  
  
  


I have Justin Timberlake's cry me a river stuck in my head! Help me! I have that part where he goes,And all of these things people told me Keep messing with my head. Ugh. Get it out!!!!

The sun was just barely peaking up, as 5-year-old Harry Potter rubbed his eyes tiredly, and looking up at the face of Grandpa Dumbledore. The small child smiled, as his grandfather gently picked the boy up, tossing up in the air and catching him, as the boy giggled. 

"Morning, little one." Albus Dumbledore greeted, plopping the child back onto the bed. Harold James Potter smiled back, replying with a simple, "Morning.", as Albus tossed him some clothes, and ushered him to the bathroom. Once the water was started, the Headmaster left Harry alone, after he reassured his grandfather that he would be okay. 

Harry and Albus were in the Headmaster Quarters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. Albus, after just picking up the child from his 'Uncle Remus' house. Despite just losing his mother 3 days before, the young Potter seemed rather happy to see his grandfather. Albus had immediantly hugged the boy, and after saying a few words to Remus, left with Harry attached to his arm. 

As Albus and Harry finally arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, Albus leaned toward the child, whispering, "Welcome home, little one. Look around you. Welcome to Hogwarts." A small smile appeared on the childs face, which could have melted the hearts of any people there. Albus pushed the gates open, and led Harry up to the actual school. Albus pounded on the door, which soon opened, as Harry took his first look inside. 

"Whoa." Came out of his mouth, as he stepped inside of the castle, grasping hold of his Papa Dumbly. As they walked through the halls, Harry's tiny little mouth was open the whole time, watching everything. Suddenly, a rather large man appeared, and smiled brightly at Dumbledore. 

"Headmaster!" The man roared happily, causing Albus to chuckle. "Hello there, Hagrid." He returned the greeting, smiling at his friend. "Whose that, sir?" Hagrid wondered, spotting the small child. "Why, Hagrid. I cant believe you don't recognize him." Hagrid looked at the child for a moment, and a smile appeared on his face, as he picked up young Harry. 

"Harry Potter, I havent seen you since you were a baby. Wow, you are getting so big. Hagrid told him, as Harry's eyes opened wide. Who was this giant man, and how did he know his name? Were some of Harry's thoughts, as he was set back on the ground, and Hagrid said goodbye, before leaving. Dumbledore laughed, and grabbed hold of Harry's hand, as they continued. 

Finally, they arrived at the Great Hall, where Albus led Harry to the Head table, where the teachers stared at him, except for the one on the end with extremely greasy hair. Harry giggled at the sight of the mans hair, and soon, the others had realized what he was giggling at. They joined in, and the greasy-haired man gave the small boy a glare, causing him to cry. 

"Professor! Have some common sense!" One of the other professors yelled, as they all took turns calming the small child down. Finally, Harry had stopped crying, and Snape was smirking. Harry looked at him again, and stuck his tounge out, announcing that he was a "Poo-poo head!" The adults all shared a laugh, as Harry looked innocently around. Albus smiled, and picked him up, setting him in his lap. The small boy fell asleep, everything that happened put behind him. 

*February 20, 1985. Lily Evans Potters Funeral.*

Rain poured from the sky, as today was a sad day. Lily Potter would be laid to rest, with family and friends saying their last goodbyes. Harry was dressed in black robes, and the group of Remus, Minerva, Albus, Severus, Harry and Hagrid climbed into the awaiting carriage, as it pulled away. 15 minutes later, they arrived at the small church, as Harry slipped off Hagrid's lap. Together, they walked inside, as a muggle song by Gregorian called "Tears of Heaven" began to play. Harry waited patiently, well as patiently as a 5 year old could, for the service to start. 

Would you know my name 

If I saw you in heaven 

Will it be the same 

If I saw you in heaven. 

I must be strong, and carry on 

'Cause I know I don't belong 

Here in heaven... 

Would you hold my hand 

If I saw you in heaven 

Would you help me stand 

If I saw you in heaven. 

I'll find my way, through night and day 

'Cause I know I just can't stay 

Here in heaven... 

Here in heaven... 

Here in heaven... 

Time can bring you down 

Time can bend your knee 

Time can break your heart 

Have you begging please 

Begging please. 

I must be strong, and carry on 

'Cause I know I don't belong 

Here in heaven... 

'Cause I know I don't belong 

Here in heaven...

Finally, the minister stepped up to the podium, and began to talk. "Welcome, to a day of goodbyes, to one of us. Lily Rose Evans Potter, died at the age of 27. Lily, as many of us know, was a wife to James Potter, and mother to Harry James Potter, who, along with Albus Dumbledore, is the onl y survivor. Lily Rose, was a remarkable young lady, and today is a day of remembrance. Please show respect to Lily, as she would have for any of you. We welcome Albus Dumbledore, great-grandfather to Lily. Albus." Papa Dumbly stood up, and walked toward the platform. 

"Hello. For those of you who do not know, Lily and I were extremely close. She was my great-granddaughter, my only one. Many people believed that Lily was muggle-born, but she was not. She was, indeed, a full-blooded witch. I stand here today, prepared to recognize a wonderful person, who wasn't given a chance to live. Her life was stolen from her, by a disease known as Cancer. 

Lily was a remarkable child at Hogwarts. Instead of focusing on Quidditch, although she did indeed play, Lily focused on her studies. Receiving the honor of Head Girl, she went on to become an auror, along with her future husband, James Potter. Lily went through many dangerous missions, including joining the Death Eaters as a spy. Surprisingly, Lord Voldemort allowed our Lily to marry James. Voldemort adored and treasured Lily, like we all did. Please bow your heads, in remembrance of a wonderful woman that we have lost .Lily, this is your next big adventure,"

Everyone did, as Albus began to speak. 

"Father, we gather here today, to remember one of your angels. Lily Rose Evans Potter, a beautiful, and wonderful spirit. Please take her into your care, and treat her as we did. Thank you, from the deepest of our hearts. Amen." The rest of the group muttered "Amen", as people stood, as spoke of beautiful memories with Lily. Finally, Harry stood, tears falling down the childs face. 

"Mama, I hope He's tr...treating you well up dere. Tell Papa I said hi...I wuv you." Harry finished sadly, as everyone began to cry. Harry sat, and the service was over. Leading everyone to the grave yard, the body of Lily Potter was slowly placed into the ground, as the family and friends watched, sniffling. Harry bowed his head, and whispered a prayer, as he was handed a shovel. Albus held him to scoop up enough dirt, and then let go, as Harry sprinkled the dirt over his mothers coffin, muttering a prayer of death. Finally, Harry finished, and Albus did the next scoop, pouring it over the coffin. Soon, everyone had paid their respects, but little did they knew that someone was there uninvited, who once everyone had left, sadly whispered to the grave, "I love you, little sis." 

Lily had been put to rest, and her son was to stay at Hogwarts. Once everything was settled, Harry fell asleep in his own bed that night, dreaming sweet dreams of his dear mother. Lily would never be forgotten, but young Harry had years to live. And he did. 

A/n: No, this is not the end of the story, so don't think that!! Review! Thanks so much. Next Chapter will be up if I get atleast 5 reviews. Bye!

Oh, and in the last chapter, I said that Voldie asked Lily to join him, and she refused, but here I said she was a D.E. There is a reason for this, and it will be explained when I can. 

Next Chapter: More childhood memories, and some explanations. I said some not all. Oh, and it will be up in just a couple of days, so look for it.

If you have any questions, email me, or leave them in a review. 


	4. At Hogwarts

CHAPTER 3  
  
a/n: I was going over my notes for my ideas, and I decided not to focus too much on Harry at hogwarts, although I will have a few mentions of his years here, before acutally schooling. I really love the idea I have for him at the age of 15, but I want to make sure everyone here knows that there wont be a Sorcerer's Stone, or Chamber of Secrets, or Sirius Black, or the tournament. The reason for this will be explained in later chapters. I cant say anymore, but please, don't be mad at me. I wanted to make this story different from the other AU fics out there,, and the only way was to do this. Thank you, and keep reading.  
  
Reviewers: (If your not on here, then I missed you cause I posted this b4 u reviewed! Don't worry, ill put you on the next one. )  
  
athenakitty- well, yes, he will be more advanced, and also, just a few tricks? Maybe more... I'm leaving you in suspense. Ha, some of your questions are answered in this chap.  
  
Child-of-the-Dawn- I made you cry?? I'm sorry!!! I didnt think the last chap was sad, but then again, when I write funerals and stuff like that, I tend to make it sad without realizing it. Thats why I don't want to write anything for Peter Pettigrew, cause I'd be scared that it would be sadness, and not anger. :-) I hope that you like this chap, and that I didnt advance too far! If I did, pls tell me!   
  
Disclaimer: I hate these, but considering the fact that I never use them, I have to have atleast one. I don't own HP, but I do own the plot, and any characters u don't recognize. Is that enough for you? I should hope so. If not, I shall not doing anything, but I really wont like you.  
  
Status: 3/? Unfinished.  
  
Bright Greened Eyed Harold James Potter shot up in his bed, eyes wide. He looked around the room, realizing that there was nobody there, and finally, his eyes closed again.  
  
Albus smiled, as he watched his Grandson sleep. The older man waited patiently, as Harry's eyes opened again, and slowly, Harry began to get dressed. Today was Harry's day. Harry was 11, and in two days, his Hogwarts schooling would start. Well, if he was a normal child. However, this Harry Potter, despite being The Boy-Who-Lived, he was also heir to Merlin and Gryffindor. Harry had incredible powers for a kid his age, and would not be joining other kids his age for regular schooling, but instead, joining the 7th years, and staying in whatever dorm he was sorted in, staying in his own room during the summer.  
  
Living at Hogwarts for 6 years really helped Harry. He recieved tutoring, but also, had the chance to explore the castle, and make friends with the ghosts. Harry loved it, especially since Peeves was on his side.  
  
*Flash Back, Harry's 2nd day at Hogwarts.*  
  
Harry was wandering around the corridors, when he heard a crash, and gulped. Suddenly, a ghost flew up next to him, scaring him. "Oh look, its an ickly little kid." Harry, like every other kid, was frightened, but watched as the ghost flew around, cackling.  
  
"Umm, Mr. Ghost Sir, can you stop doing that?" Peeves turned to look at the small child, who despite his frightness, was determined to get Peeves to leave. The ghost smiled, and began to talk.  
  
"What's your name, kid?" Harry realized that this ghost wouldn't hurt him, and softly said, "Harry Potter." Peeves grinned, and 'patted' him on the head. "Welcome to Hoggie warty's, little Harry." From that time on, those two were inseparable, since it was discovered that Peeves had died when he was 15, despite what everyone else thought that he died in his twenties. Harry smiled gratefully at Peeves, for he had made his first real friend.  
  
*End Flashback*   
  
Being friends with ghosts really can help you. Harry had learned that, after getting lost his first month at Hogwarts. Thankfully, the ghosts travel around, keeping an eye on him, if needed. Professor Dumbledore had supposedly asked them to watch him, and alert one of the professors if anything was wrong. The ghosts themselves were very loyal, even the Bloody Baron.  
  
Harry had to run from the Great Hall to the Dungeons, where he had his final lesson with Professor Snape. As Harry entered the Potions classroom, Snape looked up with a frown.  
  
"Harry, you are 5 minutes late. Open your book to page 38, and see if you can make it." Harry nodded at his elder, and opened the book to that page, revealing a Truth Potion, called Godric Tells All. Harry took what ingredients he needed, as he began, while Snape looked up from time to time. Harry added the final ingredient, Pepperwood, and stirred it counter clockwise, until he was satisfied. "Professor, im finished." He announced, as his professor stood up, walking over to the potion.  
  
Once Snape had eyed it, a slight smile appeared on his face. "Congratulations, Harry. You have completed your 6th year." The Potions Master patted Harry on the back, before dismissing him.  
  
"I will see you back here in two days, Mr. Potter. Don't be late, you'll be in classes with the 7th years." Once Harry nodded, he ran off, leaving the Potions Master to chuckle, and shake his head.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was running off to his flying lesson. Nimbus 2000 in hand, Harry met with Madame Hooch, and together, they kicked off. Madame Hooch released the snitch for him, and Harry flew off, trying to catch it, giggling. Harry caught it in 1 minute, 34 seconds, and they both cheered, glad to have fun. They stayed out for hours, flying around and fooling around. For an 11 year old boy, that was the most fun he could have. After hours of catching the snitch, Madame Hooch announced that it was dinner time, and the snitch flew back into it's box.  
  
"Aww, but Maddy, I wanna play more." Harry complained, but Madame Madeline Hooch rolled her eyes, and walked with Harry to the Great Hall. As Harry took his seat next to Hagrid, Madeline Hooch took hers next to Professor Charles Flitwick, and the food magically appeared, as the group dug in.  
  
Harry was chatting with Hagrid about various animals, when Professor Flitwick told him it was time for his class. So, Harry grudgingly walked to Charms room, where he took his final exam for the 6th years. Finally, all of his classes were done, and Harry stomped to his room, falling asleep before his head hit the fluffy pillow.  
  
September 1, 1991. First REAL day at Hogwarts.  
  
Jet-Black hair fell into the face of the Boy-Who-Lived as he dashed to the front gates, where the students would be arriving. A bright smile appeared on his face when he spotted Fred and George Weasley, two of his good friends, getting out of their carriage. They spotted him as well, grinning widely. "Harry!" They pushed through the crowds, hugging their 'little bro', as they entered the castle, and walked to the Great Hall. Harry was told to enter separate doors, and wait until his Grandfather came to get him. Saying goodbye to his friends, he entered those doors, and waited for what seemed like hours, before his grandfather entered, motioning for him to stand.  
  
"Harry, you will be introduced, now." Harry nodded, and stepped out of the door, where crowds of rather hungry teenagers awaited, staring at him.  
  
"May I have your attention, please?" All the students looked up, many recognized Harry from classes, and grinned. The newer students that had just gotten sorted were looking at Harry, some recognizing the scar.  
  
:Students, welcome to another fine year at Hogwarts. Before the feast begins, I would like for all of you to welcome my grandson, Harry Potter. Harry will be attending classes with the 7th years, but shall not be sorted, seeing as he's only 11. Anyways, He will be staying in his own room, but eating at whichever table he chooses. Thank You." Everyone cheered, as the food appeared, and Harry walked over to where Fred and George were, grinning.  
  
"Hey Gred, Forge, what time is it?" The two older boys smirked, and answered with a "time to partee!!". Harry took a seat, and immediately was greeted by the new 1st years.  
  
"Harry, right? I'm Seamus, Seamus Finnagin." One of the boys said. Another greeted him, with a "What's up? I'm Dean Thomas." A third greeted rather shyly, saying he was Neville Longbottom. The last had flaming red hair, like Fred and George, and had to be their brother. "Pot, that's our little brother, Ronnie." Harry flashed a grin at all of them, and soon was introduced to the 1st year girls. Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil and Hermione Granger. Harry smiled at each of them, and turned back to Fred and George.  
  
"Harry, how are you studying with the 7th years?" One of the girls wondered, the one with the bushy hair. "Oh, I've been training since I was 6. I do more than one year of schooling in a years time, so next year I can attend Hogwarts College, which is extremely hard to get into. When I am 15, since I really don't need to be taking 7th year, I will be out of College, and I will be able to get any job that I want to. To be honest, I'm not even attending most of the classes with the 7th years, just Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, which you guys will take in 3rd year." Most of the kids were staring open-mouthed at Harry, surprised that he could do so much magic and was so high at a level at their age. Finally, they sang the Hogwarts song, and went off to bed. Harry, prepared for an easier day, felt his eyes shut tightly, as sleep overcame him. Hopefully, he wouldn't be stared at the next day. Just hopefully.  
  
A/N: Yes!! Chapter 3 is done!! Chapter 4 should be up within a week. Peace!! Oh, and sorry if I misspelled anything, im not really awake. Kisses!!  
  
Aight, review pls. Click the go button next to 'Submit Review', and type in whatever you feel like typing. For example, 'it was ok', 'I loved it', 'you need to work harder', whatever floats your boat. Flames will be used to cook my dinner. Remember that, im hungry.  
  
Oh, and im sorry that little Harry had to go!! I needed to move on with the plot. Don't be mad!!! There will be an interesting thing occurring after this year, so don't get mad!! He's had so much training, so he could move on quicker.   
  
I just uploaded a story that I wrote called Somewhere I Belong, if you want to check that out while you wait for the next chapter. Bye! 


	5. Damn you, Harry Potter

  
  


A Life Not Worth Wanting

  
  
  


Chapter 4

  


Reviewers:

Child-of-the-Dawn: Food!! *hungrily chews everything, before continuing* Thanks so much for providing the flame!! Ah, yes. Herm was quite shocked. Lmao. That's an understatement. As for your question about Sirius, I think I explained that already. Sirius was at the house when James died, Lily was put in the coma, and Harry received the scar. Sirius died with James, it's in the 2nd posting, the first chapter. There's a prologue, and then the next chapter is the one where everything happened. Go back and read over it, if your confused. Sirius didn't go to prison, cause he died with Jamsie. Simple as that. I cant put him in here if he's dead, can I? Or maybe I could make him a ghost...

  


Istalksiriusonweekends (whoa, nice name!): AH, Harry's turning into a Gary Stu?? Noooo!!! lmao. I don't like Gary Stu's. Don't tell me that!! Don't worry, he's not going to be an Gary Stu for long!!! *evil cackle*. But thanks for the review, and letting me know that Harry's too good. Evil boy. Just wait...

  


Shadow Raven- thanks.

  


(From Somewhere I belong: the reviewer deserves to be recognized)

  


Draco'sDragon- thank you so much. You made a comment about how the story went with the song. Well, I wrote the story to go with the song. It's ok if you don't like Linkin Park, im not going to torture you for that, but thanks for your review. It's my only review for that story *sob*. Thanks so much, and yes, I do have other stories (like 20 on my profile..) :-)

  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own HP, or the song, or anything but the plot, and any characters you don't recognize. It's fiction, ppl.

  


Note: This song has nothing to do with the story, I just felt like putting it in here. Live with it. 

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit's sleeping Somewhere cold

Until you find it there in me

it back home

[wake me up] Wake me up inside

[I cant wake up] Wake me up inside

[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark

[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run

[I cant wake up] Before I come undone

[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what Im without

You cant just leave me

Breathe into me and {make me real}

Bring me

To life

[wake me up] Wake me up inside

[I cant wake up] Wake me up inside

[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark

[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run

[I cant wake up] Before I come undone

[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become

{Bring me to life}

[I've been living a lie..There's nothing inside]

{Bring me to life}

Frozen inside without your touch 

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

[All of this I, I cant believe I couldn't see 

Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me]

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems 

Got to open my eyes to everything

[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul]

{Don't let me die here}(You must be sacrificed)

Bring me to life

[wake me up] Wake me up inside

[I cant wake up] Wake me up inside

[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark

[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run

[I cant wake up] Before I come undone

[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

[I've been living a lie.. There's nothing inside]

Bring me to life

Evanescence "Bring Me to Life" Featuring Paul McCoy of 12 Stones.(should I do a songfic to this song??) 

Should I make this a slash story? I really wanna do slash (cause I have a slash thing going on), but I don't want to lose readers. Let me know, pls!! If you want, I can create two versions, but that will take longer to update, cause ill have to write two versions. Let me know!!

This is from Draco Malfoy's POV, about one Harry Potter. Slash or not, this is heavy. 

Harry fucking Potter. Just my luck. Why on earth would anyone want to worship this guy? He's skinny, incredibly annoying, and god, are those glasses just butt ugly or what? He's such a goody-goody, studying 7th year work instead of being with us 1st years. He acts like he's all that. I just want to strangle him to death. 

Goyle and Crabbe just walked into our dorm, and finally, I stood up. They joined me as we headed down to breakfast for our first day of school. We didn't get lost, but some other Slytherins did, but who cares about them. I took a seat at the Slytherin table, and immediately began talking to Blaise Zabini. He's pretty cool., Zabini is. Anyways, we looked over at the Gryffindor table, and my eyes met with Potter's, and I saw him smile. Wait, Potter smiled at me? I was in shock, but that was nothing. 

Blaise blinked as well, turning back to look at me. 

"Did Harry Potter just smile at us?" He wondered. I nodded. Whoa, Harry Potter really smiled at us. Doesn't he knew that he's a Gryffindor? That Gryffindor's and Slytherins don't get along? I shrugged it off, and ate quickly, wanting to get out of there before all of the Gryffindor's smiled at the Slytherins. It was scary, a Gryffindor wanting to be friends with Slytherins? Made no sense. 

I stood up, just as soon as Blaise did. Then, Vince and Greg did as well, and the four of us walked to our first class ever, Potions. I wasn't watching when I was going, and ran into a redhead. 'Oops' I thought, as the redhead turned around. It was a Weasley. 

"Watch where your going" The Weasley said annoyed. I rolled my eyes, and pushed by him., standing face to face with Harry Potter. 

"Hey." He said softly, to our surprise. Weasley was glaring at Harry, but he ignored the glares. "I'm Harry, who are you?"

"I'm Draco, that's Blaise, and the other two are Crabbe and Goyle." I introduced, as Harry smiled. 

"Nice to meet you. Heading to Potions, huh?" We nodded, as his emerald-green eyes twinkled. "You know where it is, right?" 

"Not really." I said softly, as the others nodded in agreement. A large smile appeared on Harry's face, as he spoke again. "Well, follow me. I'll show you." So, we did, following the Weasley, Harry and some other Gryffindor's to the Potions room. Harry was rather good at directions, and we arrived in record time. Harry knocked on the door, and a Professor with black robes, and greasy hair appeared. 

"Hello, Professor. I thought I should bring you some of your students, since they didn't know where to go." "Thank you, Harry. What do you have now?" Professor Snape wondered. 

"Free period, sir. I was wondering if I could stay here and watch, if that's okay with you." The Professor actually smiled at him, as Harry stepped inside of the room.

"Welcome, to Potions. This will be the hardest class for many, but for few, it will be the easiest." I noticed him look at Harry, and then continue. "For the next seven years, you will be here, learning the art of potions. I hope, that you will actually learn something. I will call roll, say 'here' when you hear your name." I nodded, seemed easy enough. When I heard him call my name, I proudly said "Here", as Snape turned to look at me. "Ah, lucius's son. Welcome." I could hear pride in his voice, and I smiled. 

Professor Snape finished the roll, and began to talk some more about the Potions class, what you would be expected to know, and finally, he passed out a little quiz. 

I smirked, as I quickly filled out the sheet. Once I finished, I propped my feet up on the chair in front of me, and waited for everyone else to finish. I looked over, and saw Harry look at me, smile, and then look away. 

Class finished, and as we left the room, I looked back over at Harry, and smiled. This would be the beginning of a great friendship between one Harry Potter and I. 

A/n: Sorry it's so short! However, I have Spring Break next week (da 7th- da 11th), so ill be able to update within a few days. I'm going to be in Rome, GA at a wedding, and we're staying overnight this Friday, so ill start writing Sunday for the next chapter. Bye!!

;-)


	6. Goodbye, Harry Potter End Part 1

A Life Not Worth Wanting

  


A/N: Since it's Spring Break, expect another chapter out soon.

  


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

  


Status: 5/? (Not exactly sure, cause I am gonna do up until 15, and then a sequal)

  


Reviewers: Thnx to _Waffles050201_ (im thinking about doing slash, but since u voted, I guess slash it is. However, that wont be until the sequal, so all slash haters, don't worry. This story wont have any, but the sequal, I'm Not Sure (pending title), will have slash), _Moonlight- (_thank you for pointing that out, and I did fix it right after I read your review. Thanks. Also, im glad you like this story, cause I went to read yours, and I loved them!!)Hermione HP (hello. Thank you for your review. When you said not to make it slash, I dunno what to say to that cause I have a plan for it to be slash, but otherwise, I'd be going from ear, which is hard for me to do. I'm planning for the slash to be in the sequal, so im deeply sorry if your against slash at all. Most of my recent fics have been slash, since I honestly cant write girl/guy anymore, without having something messed up. I really hope that you'll continue this story, and since it will only be mild slash, that you will read the sequal when I finish this story (which is nowhere near being done, no worries). Thank you.)

  
  


Random Thought: Sat. April 5, I saw a truly amazing woman, my aunt Christina, finally marry the guy she loves. I love you both, CC and Billy, and congrats with all of my heart. :-)

on to the chapter....

Chapter 5

  
  


For 11-year old Harry, life isnt easy. Professor Snape assigned an essay to be done by the next day, over Love Potions. Harry hadnt even started. So, that night he found himself hunched over a bunch of books, taking notes, while the 1st years played around him. He was frustrated, anyone could tell. Finally, he had enough notes, and quickly, he wrote a report. 

  


Once satified, Harry laid his head on his pillow, too tired to even change, and immediantly fell asleep. 

  


*Dream*

  


Dream Harry opened his eyes, and rubbed them tiredly. He looked around, not recognizing where he was. He heard someone walk inside, and he heard voices. 

  


"Remus, it doesnt matter what we do, because Voldemort wont give up easily. He has Ginny and Hermione, and he wont give them back unless we switch. 

  


Remus sighed. "We cant do that, Harry. You know that. Voldemort is out to kill you."

  


"Yeah, and there's nothing else that can be done about it."

  
  


Harry shot awake, and looked at the clock. 5:52. Might as well get up. He stood tiredly, grabbed a towel, and headed off to the showers. 'Damn, this water feels good', he thought, as he lathered his hair with soap, and rinsed. Wrapping the towel around himself, he walked back to his dorm room, and grabbed his clothes for the day, which consists of a pair of black jeans, a quidditch t-shirt, and a pair of black sneakers. Pulling his robes over his clothes, he walked down to the Great Hall, surprised to be the first Gryffindor awake. There were two other Slytherins, both in their 6th year, and 3 Hufflepuff's, one in their 2nd, and two in their 4th. Harry gave them polite smiles, and fixed his plate. 

  


Taking a seat, Harry lost himself in his thoughts until Doug Stewey, a 7th year, took a seat next to him, followed by Seamus, who was grinning. Harry began chatting with them both, as he finished eating, just as Ron, Hermione, and a few others walked in. 

  


"Morning Harry." Hermione greeted, as the 1st years took seats. "Morning, Hermione. How's classes going for you?" She smiled. "Excellent, Harry. I love it here." 

  


"I'm glad" Harry said, greeting Ron, before heading off to Herbology. Taking a seat at the front, he waited until Professor Sprout entered, and smiled at her. "Welcome, to 7th year Herbology. This is your last and final year, so it will be fun, as well as hard work. I will call roll, say here." Professor Sprout horribly called names, and began explaining about a newer plant, called Horqin. Harry listened intently, before Professor Sprout began to pass out some papers, and the rest of class, they talked about the Horqin. Harry didn't find it that interesting, but went along with it, as Doug and Michelle, two 7th year friends of his, dragged him to their DADA class. They entered the Defense room, and waited for their professor to arrive. No one knew what had happened to professor Quirrell, just that he couldn't return this year. Harry chatted with Doug, Michelle, and a few other 7th years, as they waited for their professor to arrive. Finally, the door cracked, and Professor Dumbledore entered, followed by another. 

  


"Attention, we have a new Defense teacher that I felt I should introduce. Mr. Remus Lupin, everybody." Harry grinned, recognizing his father's best friends name. "Remus, I will leave you to your class." Dumbledore left, and Harry grinned at the new professor, who spotted him and grinned back. 

  


"Welcome to your 7th year of Defense, and your last. This whole class period, all you will need is your brain power, and your will. No wands, no books, nothing." Many grinned. "I am Remus Lupin, and I am a werewolf."Many of the kids smiled at this, a real life werewolf? Harry knew this, so he waited for something new. Finally, Professor Lupin told them stories of his childhood, his time with the marauders, and many other things. The 7th years listened excitedly, glad to finally hear something new. Little did they know what else they would be learning this year. 

  


Once the bell rang, everyone grabbed their stuff, ready for a break. Harry stayed behind, and as soon as Remus looked at him, Harry wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I missed you, Uncle Remmie." Harry told him softly, 11-year-old innocense sneaking through. "It's been awhile, little Prongs, but im glad to be with you as well." For awhile, the pair caught up, happy to finally be reunited. Before Harry left for dinner, he turned back to his 'uncle', and smiled. "I love you, uncle Remmie." Harry exited through the door, leaving one Remus Lupin both thrilled, and nerved. 'I love you too, little one.' Remus thought, as he too walked off to dinner, leaving his thoughts behind. What a day, what a day. 

  


Sure enough, the rest of the year was much the same. Harry passed his 7th year, and after talking with his grandfather, decided to attend a college called Hogwarts University, where he would start next fall. The nearly 12-year-old was so thrilled about the whole thing, and couldn't wait to be able to study at such a fabulous school, with the top students of the time. Harry smiled on the day of his graduation from Hogwarts Academy, thrilled to start the rest of his life. It was time for him to move on, and to actually be able to be challenged, at Hogwarts University. 

  


Hogwarts University, founded in 114 A.D., was a remarkable school for extremely talented students, who have already graduated from Hogwarts Academy. Hogwarts University was extremely hard to get into, and was considered the top school for witches and wizards. You had to have tons of recommendations, which Harry, at his young age, as able to have. It was a remarkable achievement for someone so young.

  


Off you go, Harry. Have fun.

  


A/N: I'm so sorry that this is so short, but this is also_ not _the end. We meet up with Harry at Hogwarts Academy, so don't worry. There's still more of Harry to come!!


	7. Part 2 Weasley's and Tears

A/N: Ah, Chapter 6.Weasley's and Tears.

1. Status: Part 2, 1/?. Unsure as of now. 

I am writing this until Harry is 15, and has graduated Hogwarts University. *grins* Oh, and I couldn't remember Harry's vault number, and I couldn't find my book at the time, and when I found the 1st book, I couldn't find the number, and im not organized so I couldn't run off to find the other books, cause I needed to get this done, so don't stress, I put in two vaults, and if anyone knows his vault number, let me know and ill change it. *wipes off sweat* Whew. 

  


Reviewers: Thank you so much to Creamy Mimi (for all of your reviews!!), PurpleYin (I hope you read the rest soon!), and Darcel (umm, thanks, sorry I really don't have time to join. Thanks anyways), you all get props!

On to Chapter 6.....

The summer before Hogwarts University was rather interesting for 11-year-old Harry. He was invited by Ron Weasley, the red-haired Gryffindor, and his brothers, to stay at their house for part of the summer, which he agreed. After begging his grandfather, who couldn't say no to Harry's pout, he gave in. So, Harry found himself, with his trunk by his feet, at the Weasley's, as Fred and George greeted him. 

"Harry, what's up?" Harry gave both guys hugs, and gave Ron a smile. Then, a rather plump lady with a lovely smile appeared, and greeted him. 

"Hello there, Harry. I'm Molly Weasley, you can call me Mrs. Weasley, or Molly, if you would like to." 

  


"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your beautiful house." Harry said calmly, manners kicking in. "It's a pleasure to meet such a lovely lady." Harry flashed a smile at her, causing her to blush. "Why, thank you, Harry."Molly replied, bashfully, as another red headed girl appeared, and blushed when she saw him. 

"Harry, this is our little sister, Ginny. Gin, this is Harry." Harry bowed at her, and flashed her the same smile that he had done to Mrs. Weasley. Ginny turned as red as her hair, and quickly dashed up the stairs. Harry grinned, and continued to chat with Fred and George. 

"How did you do that?" Fred asked excitedly. Harry smiled. "It's the Potter charm." Both twins laughed, and the three walked outside, chatting about Quidditch. They smiled at each other when Mrs. Weasley called them to dinner. Together, they walked to the table, a bond formed. Ron eyed Harry carefully, and although you couldn't really tell, Ron was jealous. He just kept it hidden. Harry caught him glaring, and smiled innocently at him. This was war. 

  


The next day, Harry awoke in the twins room, and looked around questionably. Noticing the room was the same, Harry smiled, and after putting on his pajama top, walked downstairs and greeted the Weasley's, minus Charlie and Bill. "Morning Mrs. Weasley. Morning Ginny, Ron. Morning Gred, Forge. Charlie, Bill!" The two hugged him, as they chatted excitedly. Mrs. Weasley watched the three chat, with a smile on her face. 

"So, you ready for university?" Fred asked, smirking. "Wait a second" a new voice came in, "your going to University?" Harry spun around, spotting a red haired man, who could only be their father, entering the room, dressed up in a ragged old suit. "Yea, I start next fall. Harry Potter, you must be Mr. Weasley." They shook hands. "So, Harry, how did you get into University?" Mr. Weasley wondered. So, Harry launched into the tail of his training, and finally, when he had finished, he looked over at Mr. Weasley, who was gaping at him. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were as well, not hearing this before. 

"Whoa, so you did all that since you were 6?" Ginny wondered. Harry just nodded, and went back to eating his breakfast that was set in front of him. Ginny frowned, but didn't say anything else as they ate in silence. 

Once the breakfast table was cleared off, Harry waited for Mrs. Weasley to dismiss him, but soon he realized that she didn't know about dismissing people. Sighing, he stood, and walked over to help with the dishes. Mrs. Weasley smiled softly at him, as the two washed dishes in silence. 

"Thank you, Harry." Mrs. Weasley told him, once they had finished. "Your welcome." Harry replied. "So, were going to Diagon Alley today, right?" Mrs. Weasley nodded at him, before returning to clean up the rest of the kitchen. Harry took the stairs, and ran to Fred and George's room, bursting through the door. The twins grinned when they saw him, and Harry quickly grabbed some plain black robes, and tossed them on lazily. Grabbing his letter from his grandfather with his supplies needed for University, Harry shoved it into his robes pocket. Doing the same with his wand, he smirked at Fred and George, who grinned. 

"Lets go." Together, the three trotted down the stairs, dressed in black. The twins wore their Gryffindor badges, while Harry strutted in his plain black robe, as they headed to the fireplace, and waited patiently for the others. Slowly, they arrived, and Harry stepped in first, loudly announcing, "Diagon Alley", as he felt the familiar whirling sensation as he appeared at Diagon Alley. 

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" a man announced, causing Harry to smile, as he waited for his friends. First, Mrs. Weasley came, followed by Fred, then George, then Ginny and finally Ron. Harry told Mrs. Weasley he was taking the twins to get new robes, and off they went, stopping by Gringotts on the way. 

  


First, was his parents vault, 213. Once he gathered enough coins, he sat back, as the Goblin took him to the second vault. Harry gestured for Fred and George to enter, and they did timidly. This vault was 793, a vault that he had kept himself. Inside held many of his parents belongings, and some of his more precious ones. He motioned for the twins to come, and told the Goblin to come back in a half an hour to get them. The goblin glared at him, but finally agreed, after being handed a Galleon. The goblin rode off, leaving the three alone. 

"I want to show you guys some things." Harry told them, first picking up a piece of parchment, hidden safely. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He muttered, as the map appeared. The twins looked at it carefully, in awe. "This, is the Marauder Map. Made by possibly the greatest troublemakers Hogwarts had ever seen." Harry showed it to them, as they read the names. 

"Who are these people?" Fred wondered. Harry smiled softly, as he traced each name. 

"Padfoot, was Sirius Black, my godfather. Prongs was James Potter, my father. Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, my fathers best friend. And Moony, moony is Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The twins gaped, as Harry placed the map in their hands. 

"When I was six, Moony placed this map in my care. Now, I am placing it in yours. Take care of it, for me." Harry smiled at them, as he gathered a few other things, placing them in a bag. Finally, he picked up a beautiful shimmery cloak, as the twins gaped at it. 

"It's a...." "How.." Neither twin could finish, as they stared at the cloak. "An Invisibility Cloak." Harry finished for them, smiling. "As for how, it belonged to my father." Placing the cloak into their arms, he smiled innocently. Gathering his bag, he strung it over his shoulder, and entered the cart that the goblin had returned, and smiled. The twins entered the cart, as they rode back to the entrance to Gringotts, and left the building. "C'mon, guys, lets go." The twins followed, the walked to the robe store, Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. 

Harry began chatting with Madame Malkins's, telling her what exactly he wanted for them. She smiled at him, and called for the twins, who obediently came to her, and she began to take their measurements. Harry waited patiently for her to get some robes, and followed the twins to the dressing room. Harry waited outside for them to dress, and smiling when he saw the robes. 

Fred wore an amazing bluish-golden robe, while George wore a dark blue, that brought out his eyes. Harry smiled happily. "It's perfect." He assured Madame Malkins, as the twins dressed in the next robes, which were less dressier, but similar colored to their dress robes. Harry smiled once he saw these as well, and 11 robes later, finally they had finished getting the new robes. 7 school robes, 1 plain black robe and 3 dress robes each. Harry waited for Madame Malkins to tell him the total, of 112 galleons, 7 Sickels, and 2 Knuts. Harry paid gratefully, and after the twins had grabbed their bags, they left the store. 

"I cant believe you did that for us." The twins were in shock. "You guys are like brothers to me, or course I need to treat you guys" He replied as they headed to the Apothecary. Harry bought what the twins needed, and then bought his own. Once he had finished, he took them to Flourish and Blotts, where they met up with the rest of the Weasley's, arms laden with bags. Harry shrunk all of the twins bags, and then shrunk his own, doing the same for Ginny, who looked like she needed it. Ginny thanked him, as she ran off to get her books. Fred smiled innocently, as he led his twin away, leaving Harry to get what books he needed. Looking at the list sent by his grandfather, he skimmed down to the books, where 5 were listed. 

Advanced Defense, by Rumsfield

Differences in Muggle and Magic, by Merlin.

Searching for New, by Godric Gryffindor

Advanced Potions, by Severus Snape

Understanding Muggles, by Albus Dumbledore.

Harry quickly picked out each book with no trouble, and went to pay for them, running straight into Draco Malfoy. 

"Oh, hey Harry." "Hey Draco, what's up?" They talked while Harry's things were rung up, and Harry payed the price, proceeding to shrink the books, before turning back to Draco. 

"I'll see you later. Owl me sometime." Draco smiled at him, and they walked in their separate directions, with a stronger friendship. 'See you, Draco' Harry thought to himself, as he met up with his friends, and together they went home. 

"Hey, Ginny, did you ever wonder if life could de different then the way it is?" Ginny looked at him in a confused way, causing him to chuckle. "Never mind, Gin." Ginny scampered up the stairs of her home, trying to think about that question. Harry sighed, and went in search of Mrs. Weasley, and asked her the same question. 

:Why, of course, Harry. Doesn't everyone?" Seeing Harry's shocked look, she smiled understandingly at him. "See, a great man once said that there are two ways to go for each decision. Say, for example, you had to choose between Orange Juice, and Apple Juice for breakfast. If you choose Orange Juice, you go in one path, if you choose Apple Juice, you go on another path. It's simply the way of life." Harry nodded in understanding, thanked her, and went up stairs, laying on his cot, wondering. Could his life have been different, if his mother didn't get that disease? Would it have been a good life, or a bad? He thought this over for awhile, before he heard "Dinner", and Harry took the closest seat he could find.

"What do you want, Potter?" Ron sneered. Harry was reminded of Draco Malfoy, except the mean Draco, not the nice one. Harry frowned. "Look, Ron, I don't know what I did to you, which I know for a fact, that I've been friendly to you since I met you, but if you have a problem with me, tell me. Don't go around throwing glares at me."

  


"I do have a problem with you, Potter. You come in here, acting like your all that, and you try to take my family away! Their mine, you cant have them! So go back to your goody two shoes life, with all your money, and leave us alone!" Sadly, Mrs. Weasley was just walked in when Ron spoke, and gasped. 

"Ronald Alexander Weasley! Go up to your room right now, your grounded!" Ron stormed up the stairs, angry. Mrs. Weasley frowned, and turned to Harry. 

"Harry, im deeply sorry about that. Are you ok?" The small boy nodded, and Mrs. Weasley gave him a gentle hug, frowning at the kinds of things his son had done to a boy his own age. "I'm so sorry, Harry." Together, they hugged, Harry finally having the motherly figure for the first time in 5 years. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said softly, as she laid out the dinner for everyone, and they began to eat quietly. Once Harry had finished, and went back upstairs, and laid out on his cot, tears running down his face. He laid there for hours, wondering why Ron didn't like him, and finally, he fell asleep, with no more tears to cry. 

A/N: Yes, I edited this chapter! Don't worry, it was just minor. Thanks to Eternal Rose for pointing it out! *huggles*


	8. Hogwarts University

Chapter 7

  


A Life Not Worth Wanting

  
  


Reviewers: I have gotten some great support for this fic and I really thank all of you!!! *hugz* Here's the list..

  


Carey Miles (intrigued, huh? Thank you. When I started this, I didn't think that it would do so well, cause im writing it as I go. The plot hasn't exactly formed yet, although I don't know exactly what im doing. It's just whatever I think would be good, and then I do some serious editing before I even let anyone see it. AU fics are in a way harder to write, but easier, since they are what you want, there's no guidelines, and you can change everything about the characters your writing about, and it wont matter. I don't know if it's the same for other AU writers, but it's so much better since you get to decide, you don't have to follow JK Rowling's ideas. Of course, I give her props for what she has done.)

  


Xirleb70 (thank you! I didn't start it to be unique, actually, I just wanted to see where it would go, but I think that if people think it's unique, then I did something right. Thanks for your review!)

  


Darcel- once again, thanks!! 

  


_I'm thinking about posting this fic on Fiction Alley as well, so that I can get more advice, since some people from there don't come here. _

  
  


A/N: Umm, nothing to say. Have fun...

  
  


A week had passed since the little incident with Ron. Harry had gone back to Hogwarts three days afterwards, and was now enjoying his life, laying out by the lake, getting a tan, and working out when he could. Although he was only 12, he was getting rather strong for his age. Harry couldn't wait to start University, but he was a bit nervous. He would be the youngest there, since most people attend after the age of 15, if they are lucky. Harry waited patiently for his grandfather to appear, seeing as he was leaving in two hours to go to the University for orientation. 

  


"Grandfather!" Harry yelled through the fire, as his grandfathers head appeared. "Ah, yes. Harry, shrink your trunk, and meet me at the Great Hall doors leading to outside." Harry did so, and met all of the teachers there, waiting for him. 

  


"Harry, my dear, good luck at University. See you at Christmas" Professor McGonagall told him sweetly, hugging him. Next came his grandfather, who whispered a few humorous words in his ear, causing him to smile. Professor Snape, one of the last, extended his hand, with a simple, "Good luck Harry", but was cut off with a huge hug. Chuckling, Harry moved on to Hagrid, who gave him a bear hug, picking him up off the ground, and finally Madame Hooch. "Well, Maddy, ill miss you." Harry smiled innocently. "Aww, lightening bolt, I love you to." They hugged, before the carriage pulled up. 

  


"Bye Harry!" They chorused, as Harry climbed inside. Harry waved as the carriage pulled off, onward to Hogwarts University. 

  


*~*~*~*

  


Arriving at Hogwarts University, Harry gaped at the sight. It was beautiful, even better than Hogwarts Academy. Harry looked at the fresh green grass, and spotted horses, and horseback riders, who waved at him. He also spotted several large buildings, and a castle in the middle of all of them, with land stretching everywhere. Harry smiled, as he spotted a Phoenix fly up to him, and landed on his shoulder. Harry pet it, and waited, as a man walked up, a smile on his face. The man stepped up to the carriage, and placed his face against the window. Harry gasped, when he noticed the silver hair, and beard. Smiling, the man opened the door. "Uncle Aberforth!" Harry hugged him, smiling at his uncle. 

  


"Boy Wonder, long time no see." Harry smiled at his nickname, as he stepped onto the dirt road, as the carriage rode away. "Welcome, to Hogwarts University, Harry." His great-great-uncle announced proudly. Harry took his first look around, as he stepped up to one of the buildings, following his great-great uncle. 

  


"Godric's Hall" He read, as the door pushed open, and *Aberforth stepped in. "Come, little one." Harry followed, not knowing where exactly he was going, but still, he followed. His uncle led him to a dorm room, and smiled. There were two beds, one already had things piled on it, another didn't. Aberforth smiled at the young Potter, before motioning to the bed. "This will be your room, little one. Your roommate is currently eating lunch, I believe, but will be back in an hour, I suppose. I will leave you here, if there's anything you need, you can go up to the fireplace, and throw some of that powder in there, and call for me. I will arrive soon after." Aberforth hugged his great-great nephew, and turned on his heel, shutting the door after him. 

  


Harry set to work unpacking, as he opened his trunk. In there, he found two framed pictures at the top of it, as Harry gently picked both up. In one, was The Weasley family, minus Ron, smiling and waving, with him in it. In another was a photo of his mother, father, and a little baby. Harry put the Weasley one on his dresser, and the other on his night stand, facing the bed. Smiling, he set to work with his clothes, hanging the robes up in the closet, and other clothes in drawers. Once he had only his private possessions left, he leafed through them, placing each in a place. Finally, came his leather journal. Gingerly, he touched it, before hiding it underneath his stack of blue jeans, and laid out on his bed, exhausted. He heard the door open, but didn't think anything, as his eyes closed tightly. 

  


When Harry awoke, He saw that it was morning, after looking at his watch. He looked around, and spotted a blonde-haired teen on the other bed, writing something. When he saw that Harry was awake, he jumped up, and put a smile on his face. 

  


"Hey, im Kyle." The teen greeted, holding his hand out. Harry shook it, with a slight nod. "Harry Potter." "Really? Im Kyle Granger." 

  


"Wait, a second. Granger? Are you related to Hermione Granger?" Kyle smiled. "Yea, she's my little cousin. I'm muggle born." Harry nodded. "Yeah, I knew that." Kyle chuckled, as he grabbed a towel, and started to head out the door. "Hey listen, im gonna be taking a shower in the guys shower room. It's two doors down, so when your ready, come find it." With that, Kyle left, leaving Harry alone. Harry sighed, and sat on his bed. Kyle was nice, but were there anyone here near his age? He wondered, as he laid on his bed for a few minutes, before grabbing a towel, and heading to the showers. 

  


He found the right room, which was marked helpfully with 'Boys Shower'. Harry opened the door, and looked around at the surroundings. He spotted a bunch of teens with towels wrapped around their waists, talking as they grabbed what supplies they needed for their shower. Harry spotted an empty stall, and rushed over to it, undressing as he entered it. He managed to turn on the water after a bit of difficulty, and grabbed a nearby bottle of shampoo, squirting a bit into his hands. Lathering it in his hair, he rinsed, and went to washing himself. Once he finished, he wrapped the towel around his waist, and stepped out of the stall. He could feel people just staring at him, as he left the shower room, heading for the dorm room he shared. He nodded at Kyle as he walked in, and quickly dressed, before sitting on the bed, waiting for Kyle to show him where breakfast was served. 

  


"Harry, its time for breakfast." Kyle announced, dragging him up. Harry pouted, but followed, as Kyle showed him to Hogwarts Hall, where meals were served. Harry waited as Kyle greeted some of his friends, before sitting down, motioning for Harry to do the same. 

  


"Harry, this is Charles, Anna, Becka, Smoky, Beak, and Kristan." Everyone smiled, and began to talk. 

  


"So, Harry, how old are you?" Smoky wondered. "I'm 12, actually." Many people looked amazed at this, but not Smoky. "Ah, yes. The young in. I missed having one." Harry gave him a curious look, but didn't ask anything, as he started to chat with Kristan and Beak. 

  


"So, Beak, how did you get that nickname?" Beak looked hurt. "It's my real name." He said softly, alarming Harry. "Just playing." Beak smiled innocently, as Kristan giggled. "Very funny." Harry pouted, arms folded on his chest. Smoky looked over at him, before looking away. Harry felt odd after witnessing that. 

  


"What was that all about?" Harry whispered to Beak, who shrugged. "Either he likes you, or he hates you. We can't ever tell." He explained, before going back to his french toast. Harry blinked, before returning to his sausage, and hungrily ate it, before placing his fork back down, and wiping his hands and face. "Done." Everyone rolled their eyes, and quickly finished eating, ready to show Harry around, seeing as they had no classes today.

  


"Lets go." Kyle led, followed by Becka, Kristan, Beak and Harry. Smoky, Anna and Charles followed after them. Together they walked around the campus, showing Harry different places. 

  


"This is the library, where you go to read." Charles joked around, putting his hands up to show off. Harry snickered at the idiot in front of him. "How, interesting." They walked on, before Charles realized they had left him, and ran to catch up. Harry walked around with his new friends, enjoying the view of the beautiful campus. Finally, they arrived at the stables. Horses galore. 

  


"Here is the stable, where everyone goes because most people own a horse." They walked through the place, showing off their own horses, before they arrived at the end. There, in the very last stall, sat a rather beautiful horse, who looked up at Harry. Harry smiled. "Is this mine?" Charles looked over at the name tag, and smiled. "Yep. This is Blackie." The horse itself was gorgeous. It was completely black, with a well-kept mane. 

  


"Girl or boy?" Beak spoke up this time, noticing something. "Boy." Harry smiled, and unlocked the door, stepping inside. "Hey there." He gently pet the horse, causing the others to gape. No horse normally acted like this with anyone, since horses needed to trust the person. 

  


"He's handsome." Anna spoke up, as she petted him gently. The horse neighed, causing everyone to chuckle. Harry brushed Blackie, before locking the door. "I'll be back." He told him, as Harry walked with his friends. Together, they walked around, until Harry spoke up. 

  


"Do any of you know where Aberforth Dumbledore's office is?" Becka nodded. "I'll take you there." She offered, as they parted from the group. 

  


"So, why do you want to see Professor Dumbledore?" Becka wondered, as they took circular steps to a door. 

  


"Oh, he's my great-great uncle and he said to stop by, but he never told me where it was." Harry explained, as Becka knocked on the door, and then turned to leave. "Becka," He said softly, as she turned back to him. "Thanks." She smiled in return. "Anytime, little one." For only knowing each other for a day, these two had formed quite a bond. Harry smiled back at her, and waited for his uncle to answer the door. 

  


"Hello there, Harry." A voice said calmly, that was not his uncle's. 

  


"Who are you?" Harry questioned, as his uncle appeared also. "Oh, I'm the Advanced Defense instructor." The man replied, as his uncle greeted him. The man left, leaving Harry and his uncle alone. 

  


"Welcome, Harry. Go ahead, take a seat. Get comfortable." Harry did so. 

  


"How do you enjoy University so far?" His uncle questioned him, a superior look on his face. Harry smiled, and the pair sat there for hours, as Harry gaped over his new school. 

  


*~*

  


A few days have passed, and Harry had begun class. He loved it, to say the least. The first day of classes, he, Charles, and Becka walked into their Advanced Potions class, and immediately caused a scene. Harry felt at home at Hogwarts University, and had made many new friends, including one that was unexpected. 

  


Entering his Muggle History room for the first time, he took a seat in the back. Harry waited, as the room quickly filled up, and a boy with spiked hair sat besides him. Harry turned to him. "This is going to be lame." The kid with the spiked hair commented. Harry nodded in agreement. "Oh, sorry. Sky O'Riley." Harry told him who he was, and Sky just shrugged. "Cool. Hey, listen. Some friends of mine are having a welcome back party tonight, if you want to swing on by. I live at Salzars Hall, it's not too hard to find. My room number is 625, so come and bring some friends." Harry agreed. 

  


Harry took some friends to that party, and had a blast, despite it being a mostly punkish party. Sky and Harry continued to be friends, despite Sky being 15, and Harry only 12. 

  


1 day was left in the term before Christmas Break, and Harry realized that he was spending his break at Hogwarts Academy, instead of with his new friends. Although Harry was excited to be returning to Hogwarts, he'd miss all of his new friends. That last day was spent exchanging gifts, and singing different Christmas Carols. The group had a fun time, especially since they were all basically inseparable. Harry climbed into the carriage the following day, with a smile on his face as he yelled to his friends, as the carriage pulled away. 

  
  


A/N: I'm sorry it took so long! I had it all written out, but stupid me forgot to save it before I shut down the computer, and I lost it all. So, I had to rewrite it. Thanks for your patience, and the next chapter should be up in about a week, this one focusing on Harry's Christmas Break. Bye!!

I couldnt remember Albus' brothers name, but I went here and found it, so thank you to the owner of that site, you saved me!


	9. A New Beginning

  
  


A Life Not Worth Wanting

  
  


Chapter 8

  
  


A/N: Yah! Next chapta!!! Sorry this took so long!! I had school, projects, school, little to no sleep, school. I think you guys get it. This chapter isn't very long, but it'll do. 

  


A/N2: I would of had this up b4, but whenever I logged onto ff.n I logged onto my other name, without realizing it. Lol. Im so stupid. I just now realized it!! Well, I appologize for the lateness, and also, I read twinkle's review, but it was too late for me to put it in here, so thanks twinkle for the review!!!

  


Warning: This chapter makes no sense whatsoever. Sorry!!!

  


Reviewers: 

  


Carey Miles~thank you!!! Someday, ill go and read your story!

  


Xirleb70~ Sorry it took so long!!! You know how it is, school and all. I dropped by and read your story, leaving a review for Harry Potter: Never the Same Again, so look at that!! I just started reading your other fic, I love your stuff!

  


Child-of-the-Dawn~ s'ok. At least you reviewed, and guess what? You're my 25th reviewer, so I am dedicating this to you! Lol. See, I had forgotten completely that Dumbledore said his brother couldn't read, but I decided to make this whole thing an AU, cause nothing is like the book. That's just me. *huggles* 

  


Shadow Raven- yah, thanks!!

  


Briesmile~ hey. Thanks for your review, and when I have time, ill stop by and read your story. I appreciate it. 

  


Kemenran- I luv ur name! Lol. Well, you have to read to find out what will happen, I cant just tell you! Thanx.

  
  
  


Disclaimer: Ugh, u know it already. Blah. 

  


Status: Part 2,3/3

  


On to the chapter...

  
  


For some, Christmas is a joyous time. For one Harry Potter, Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year. 

  


"I'm going home, im going home!" He sang, as his carriage pulled away. Laughing, he settled in for the ride. 

*~*

  


Harry arrived at the best time. Dinner at the Great Hall was just about to start, as Harry stepped inside of the doors. Every child, adult, and ghost turned to look at him, as he stepped inside. Whispers were heard by him, as Albus Dumbledore stood. 

  


"Hello, Grandfather." Albus smiled, as he rushed to the 12-year-old, and wrapped his arms around him. "Hello, little one." Together, they walked to the Head Table, as the adults made a seat for the young Potter. Harry smiled, as he took the seat next to his grandfather, both still standing. "Merry Christmas, all. I would like to welcome back my grandson, Mr. Harry Potter, who has returned from University for three weeks. Thank you." Everyone cheered, as Harry took his seat, and the feast began. Hagrid looked over at Harry, a smile on his face. 

  


"Ullo, 'Arry." Hagrid greeted. Harry smiled, and returned to his plate in front of him. He shared a smile with Maddy, who laughed when she saw what he had done. A few other teachers turned to look, a smiles appeared on their faces. Harry, with his boredom, had drawn a snitch with his mac 'n' cheese. Even Dumbledore found humor in that, and soon, the whole table was smiling.

  


"How's University?" Professor Snape asked, as dinner wrapped up. Harry smiled widely, and began to talk excitedly about it. "I love it, it's so much fun. The teachers are incredible, the topics are sooo much fun," and on he went. Professor Snape frowned, but listened intently. Harry went on for awhile, until a chuckling Albus stopped him, saying it was time for bed. Harry pouted, but left Snape alone, who looked extremely grateful. 

  


The next morning, the black haired child jumped out of his bed, and went to the room over, where his grandfather was sleeping. Harry wore a grin on his face, as he climbed onto the King-sized bed, and began jumping. His grandfather opened his eyes, and pulled down the pre-teen. Albus wrapped his arms around the child, and held his tightly, smiling. "Happy Christmas, Harry." Harry smiled in a childish manner. "Heppy Christmas, Grandfather. So, where's the presents?" Just in time, there was a knock at the door, and entered was Professors Snape, McGonagall, Remus, Maddy, Flitwick and Sprout. They all greeted the two, saying Happy Christmas as well. Harry hugged them all, as Hagrid entered, carrying a rather strange looking Christmas tree. Harry waited for Hagrid to set the tree down, before giving him a hug, whispering Happy Christmas. Hagrid returned the hug, and cheerfully told him the same. Together, the family sat down, a stack of gifts appearing at their feet. Harry was told to open his first one, which turned out to be a potions book. "A rare potions book." Professor Snape told him. Harry smiled gently, although a book didn't excite him. 

  


Harry opened the next few, a book on the most famous ghosts, a few pranks, and tons of toys, especially brooms. Harry had two presents left, and gently opened the first, as everyone watched. It was a photo album, he realized, as he gently tore off the rest of the wrapping. He looked at the front cover, which was a photo of himself, and his parents. He smiled, as the staff watched in awe as the baby Harry lifted up a wand, giggling, as blue light came out of it. James spotted this, and took the wand away, laughing. Harry turned to the first page, and saw a photo of his mother and himself, at the age of three. Harry watched as the younger version of himself waved, or rather, his mother waved his hand, as the mother and son hugged. Harry turned the pages, tears in his eyes, as he stopped at a photo of him and the Weasley Twins, mischievous grins on their faces. He had been 10 in that picture, he recalled, as the twins wrapped arms around their friend, and posed for the picture. There were many more pictures, some from his first few weeks at hogwarts, and others that were recently. He closed the album, and looked at the group. 

  


"Thank You." He told them, "thank you for giving me a family, and memories." And so Harry reached for the last package, and shook it, as he heard a sound from inside. Harry recognized the sound, and opened the package, which grew once it was opened. Inside were four different animals: an owl, a snake, a small little furry animal he recognized as a hamster, and a black cat. Harry gently picked up each animal, smiling. He let the snake coil around his neck, he placed the cat in his lap, the owl perched on his shoulder, and the hamster in his hand. He smiled innocently at Hagrid, who laughed. Sure enough, Hagrid had given him all of the animals, as well as Dumbledore joining in. Harry held his new animals, thanking both of them. Later that night, you could find our friend naming his pets. 

  


The black cat became whiskers, the hamster became Marta, the owl became Hedwig, and the snake? Well, our beloved boa constrictor, with a strange greenish color, became none other than Salzar. For Harry, these new pets were not pets to him, nor were they his slaves, but they were his friends. 

  


*Well, it's not as long as I expected, but hey, I wont leave it here. This is just my break, to skip forward in time. Get over it.*

  
  
  


Christmas Break was over, and Harry was back at university, making mess, and having as much fun as 12-year-olds have at boring old schools. Ok, so it wasn't boring. More like, entertaining. Well, Harry survived his first year of University, and passed the end of the year exams with flying colors. Before leaving, Harry managed to say bye to all of his friends, before boarding the carriage that would take him to his new home, which was bought recently for him, and him only. 

  


Harry waited patiently, as the carriage pulled up to a medium sized house, and the door opened. Harry climbed out, and took his carriage, stepping inside of the house. His eyes opened wide, as he viewed the house. The outside was wonderful, but nothing compared to the inside. The inside was like a mansion, with maids (and house elves), and a circular staircase. Harry was greeted by a man dressed in a suit, who took his trunk, and instructed him to go upstairs. Harry gave him a cautious look, but did as he was told, and took the stairs to the top floor. When he stepped on the last step, the child could not help but gasp as he looked at his new home. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Harry walked to the first room he saw, and immediately jumped onto the rather large sofa that was in there. A muggle tv was set up as well, with a VCR and a bunch of movies. Harry got up from the couch, and walked around the rest of the house, in awe. Once he had finished, he walked to the final room, and pulled open the door. 

  


"Welcome, Mr. Potter." A voice said, as Harry peered at the person. "Do I know you?" The person appeared to have smirked, as they stood up from the couch, and walked towards him. "Arabella Figg, your caretaker and mentor until you graduate from University. I knew your parents, and they would be proud. Now, there's only a few rules. First off, I will be training you during your breaks, and you cannot return to Hogwarts Academy. And the other rule is that you must be aware, since there will be people coming here, and I will be warning you if they are dangerous. Any questions?" Harry shook his head. "Good. Now, your room is the one decorated in the green, and I will be staying in the balcony room across from yours. If you need me, you can get me there. Dinner is at 6 o'clock sharp, don't be late. I've invited a few guests for dinner. Dress nice." And so Arabella left, as Harry walked off to find his room. 

  


Hours later, it was 5:30, and time to get ready for dinner. As Harry slipped into the nearby bathroom, he heard the doorbell ring, and Arabella talking to the guests. Harry took a shower, and dressed in his best robes, Emerald Green. He ran his hands through his hair, grabbing a bottle of gel that was on his dresser, and using some on his hair. Finally, he was ready, as he took the stairs to the dining room, where Arabella was waiting, along with the guests. Harry took a seat next to a rather plump lady, with curly brown hair, who looked to be in her 50's. 

  


"Harry,, this is Duchess Brown, and Duke Williams, as well as her royal highness, Princess Diana." All three greeted him politely. "Harry, there's something you need to know. There's many reasons for Voldemort wanting your family. I need you to listen to what I have to tell you." Duchess Brown told him firmly, as he nodded. She continued. "Your father was a Duke, Duke Edward of Scotland. James was his first name, but his parents chose for him to go by Edward, his middle name. Duke Edward, was one of the few to become a wizard, although he was a full blooded wizard. So, he went to Hogwarts. However, it was later discovered that Sir Salzar Slytherin was a duke, as well as Godric Gryffindor, and both shared blood with Duke Edward. At the age of 13, all Dukes are required to go through special training, which will last two years. Now, before we can agree, we need for you to understand that if you do this, Young Duke Harold, that you will not be able to finish your education at Hogwarts University, but during your free classes, you will be able to study on wizardry ideas. We will be giving you time to think about this, but please, consider it. Being a duke is an incredible experience." Duchess Brown explained, before dinner appeared in front of them. 

  


"Duke Williams, sir, how did you become a duke?" Harry wondered, as the group started on salad. 

  
  


"Well, Harry, I was in the same position as you. I was a student, attending Hogwarts Academy, when my father told me I was to drop out, and go to an academy for future dukes. I was frustrated, and I loved Hogwarts. However, my first year as Duke at the age of 15, was incredible. I loved it, and even being a wizard means nothing compared to being a Duke." It was then that Harry had his answer. 

  


"Duchess Brown, Duke Williams, Arabella, and Princess Diana, I will do it." Cheers erupted the room, as Duchess Brown smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. Now, your 13th birthday, somebody will be sent to pick you up from here. I need to make sure you understand, that you cannot, no matter what you do, you cannot tell anyone else about this." Harry agreed, and dinner finished, as Harry went up to his room, and promptly fell asleep. 

  


*~*

  


There was a knock on his door weeks later, and Harry, dressed in smiley faced pajama pants, and a yellow t-shirt, answered, hair looking funky. The girl on the other side burst out into laughter, as she saw his incredible horrid appearance. 

  
  


"Nice look. Listen up. I need you to pack your trunk as fast as possible, seeing as it's time for us to go to the training academy."

  


Harry blinked, as the girl pushed him into the bathroom nearby, with a towel, and a bathrobe. "You have 10 minutes, get busy." She told him, as she flipped her hair tiredly. She shut the door behind her, and he took his shower.

  


When he got out, he spotted the same girl sitting on his bed, legs crossed, as she held out a bag for him. He took it, and left for the bathroom again. When he returned, he wore a white robe, like the one used for muggle karate, a white belt, and of course, white tennis shoes. The same girl was throwing the last of his things in his trunk, a smirk on her face as she shut it, and then proceeded to help Harry. First, she fixed his belt, which was uneven. Then, she folded up the sleeves of his robe, seeing as they were too long. Once satisfied, she grabbed his trunk, and took it downstairs, as he followed like a lost puppy doggy. She headed outside, and down the steps, into the awaiting black limo. A man came from the front, and placed the trunk in the trunk of the car, before shutting the door behind them. 

  


"So, Harry, I guess an introduction is in order. I am Alexandra Smith, Ali for short. I am Princess Ali, if you want to be correct. My rank is 84th in line for the crown." Harry just nodded, trying to suck all of this in. 

  


"So, why am I going with you?" Harry wondered, as the limo pulled up to a rather huge building, where a man walked up to the door, opened it, and said, "Hello, Princess Ali. Good morning, sir." As Princess Ali stepped out of the limo, motioning for him to do the same. He did so, as Ali spoke to the door-opener. 

  


"Matthew, this is Young Duke Harold." Matthew bowed, as the couple stepped through the doors that were being held open. 

  


"Welcome to your home for the next two years." The inside of the building changed dramatically, as Harry watched in awe. The building was bigger inside, which Harry guessed was a magical thing. As Ali entered the elevator, Harry shuffled inside quickly. Those few moments, as he waited for the elevator to stop, all he could think about was whether to use the name Duke Potter, or Duke Harold. Chuckling, he turned to look at Ali, who smiled gently back at him, as a ding could be heard. "This is it. The next chapter of my life." And so it was, for Harry Potter was no longer who he believed he was, but he was in fact Young Duke Harold. 

  
  
  


Well, a bit of an odd twist, that believe nem I didn't plan!!! Next chapter will indeed be longer.. I just need to start writing it.. Let me know.... 

  
  


Just to let y'all know, I know nothing about Dukes, Duchess, or whatever, so if anythings off, don't stress. This isnt what you think...


	10. Inside the Life of a Duke

Chapter 9

  


A Life Not Worth Wanting

  


Status: Part 3, 1/?

  


Reviewers: I'm taking my time to say thanks to everyone personally, instead of writing, so y'all owe me!!

  


Briesmile~ im not sure why I didnt use Duke Harry. I think I just liked the other name better. I know, Duke Harry may have sounded better, but I think Duke Harold is more proper, and it works. 

  


Xirleb70~ don't flame urself! I like how you write, you just need to update! Yes, im looking whenever I can, hoping you have! Lol. 

  


Kemenran- it was a little odd? Umm, ok. I guess. :-) As to what will happen next, you shall wait and see. 

  


Child-of-the-Dawn- well, thanks and here's the next part!!!

  


Alexandria- thanks! Here's the part you've been waiting for!

  


A/N: Well, school's almost out (May 23 for me!!! lol), then im off to Tennessee for a few days, and then back to Ga for a week, then Missouri for a week, then back to Ga for most of the rest of the summer, except for the occasional trip to FL, or SC. I'm not sure how long it will take to get the rest of this story done, so please don't get mad if I don't get it done over the summer. Thanks for your support, and be on the lookout for the next chapter, which I hope to have atleast started before leaving for Tennessee. 

  


Here We Go....

  


"Wake up!" Ali yelled annoyed, pounding on his door the next morning. Harry finally opened his eyes, and did what he was told to do. Ali sent in a couple of guys, who immediantly began to drag him out of bed, and together, the guys managed to help him to dress. 

  


"Sophia!" one called, and a girl in a light blue dress appeared. "Yes, Ephram?" She responded, as the one called Ephram stepped forward. "We have finished dressing Duke Harold, and we need for your approval." Stepping aside, the two men awaited for her to respond, and when they saw her bright smile, they knew he was complete. 

  


All of a sudden, Ali walks in, and frowned upon seeing Ephram, who just simply looks at her longingly. Harry watched the two, and realization hit. He smiled at the couple, and took a seat, waiting for Ali to speak. 

  


"Oh, Harry. It's dreadful." Ali told him, shaking her head at the whole outfit. Smiling, she revealed a slightly different one, causing Harry to grin widely. The outfit was all black, with an emerald snake drawn on it, and Harry slipped it on. Ali squealed, and motioned for Harry to look in the mirror. It was him, there was no doubt about that. Ali smiled innocently, and told him to sit in a chair, and proceeded to stick his hair up into spikes. 

  


"There." She said once she finished, and led Harry out of the room, and down the stairs. 

  


As they stepped into the limo that was awaiting as they left the mansion, the driver smiled. And so it was a new look for Harry, and a new person for him to be. 

  


*~*

  


As they arrived at the first party for Harry, Harry turned to Ali. "So, who's party is this?" He asked softly, as the limo pulled up to the curb. 

  


"Duke Anthony Wisenhower has twin daughters, both are graduating from school tonight, so he's throwing a party to honor them. " Ali whispered, as the limo door opened, and Ali stepped out, flashes everywhere. She reached in the limo, and gently took Harry's hand, allowing him to come as well. A bunch of reporters started asking questions excitedly, thinking that Harry was her date. 

  


"Princess! Who is this young man?" A reporter asked. Ali smiled. "A friend." was her reply, as they walked the red carpet to the inside of the castle. 

  


The doorman smiled at the two, as they took the steps, and turned right, reaching the ballroom. As they entered, everyone turned and watched them. Ali smiled, and immediantly started to talk to twin girls, who were trying to hide. 

  


"Hello there, Heidi. Long time no see, Helga." The two girls smiled, braces showing. Harry felt like he would be sick, but he still stayed quiet. "Thank you for coming, Princess Ali." They said in unison, as Harry made a face, whispering something to her. She snickered, hoping that the twins didnt notice. They didnt. Music began to play, and the twins were ushered onto the dance floor by old guys, so Harry turned to Ali. "Come on." He said gently, and together, they began to slow dance to "Isn't She Lovely"by Stevie Wonder. 

  


"Isnt she lovely? Isn't she wonderful." Harry sang in her ear, causing her to burst out into laughter. "Harry, hun, you cant sing." And sure enough, he couldn't. The song ended, and Boys 2 Men came on, with "On Bended Knee." 

  


1. And I....

Darling' I, I can't explain

Where did we lose our way

Girl it's driving' me insane

And I know I just need one more chance

To prove my love to you

If you come back to me

I'll guarantee

That I'll never let you go...

CHORUS:

Can we go back to the days our love was strong

Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong

Can somebody tell me how to get things back

The way they used to be

Oh God give me the reason

I'm down on bended knee

I'll never walk again, until you come back to me

I'm down on bended knee

So many nights I dream of you

Holding my pillow tight

I know that I don't need to be alone

When I open up my eyes

To face reality

Every moment without you

It seems like eternity

I'm begging you, begging you come back to me

CHORUS:

Can we go back to the days our love was strong

Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong

Can somebody tell me how to get things back

The way they used to be

Oh God give me the reason

I'm down on bended knee

I'll never walk again, until you come back to me

I'm down on bended knee

(Baby, Im sorry. Please forgive me for all the wrong I'VE done.

Please come back home girl. I know you put all your trust

in me, I'm sorry I let you down. Please forgive me girl.)

I'm gonna swallow my pride

Say I'm sorry

Stop pointing fingers, the blame is on me

I want a new life

And I want it with you

If you feel the same

Don't ever let it go

You gotta believe, in the spirit of love

it can heal all things

We won't hurt any more

No I don't believe our love's terminal

I'm down on my knees, begging you please

Come home...

CHORUS:

Can we go back to the days our love was strong

Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong

Can somebody tell me how to get things back

The way they used to be

Oh God give me the reason

I'm down on bended knee

I'll never walk again, until you come back to me

I'm down on bended knee

Wanna build a new life

Just you and me

Gonna make you my wife

Raise a family

Harry slow danced with her for another song, "Crying'" by Aerosmith. 1. There was a time

When I was so brokenhearted

Love wasn't much of a friend of mine

The tables have turned, yeah

'Cause me and them ways have parted

That kind of love was the killin' kind

All I want is someone I can't resist

I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed

I was Crying' when I met you

Now I'm tryin to forget you

your Love is sweet misery

I was Crying' just to get you

Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you

Do what you do-down on me

Now there's not even breathin' room

Between pleasure and pain

Yeah you cry when we're makin love

Must be one and the same

It's down on me

Yeah, I got to tell you one thing

It's been on my mind

Girl I gotta say

We're partners in crime

You got that certain something

What you give to me

Takes my breath away

Now the word out on the street

Is the devil's in your kiss

If our love goes up in flames

It's a fire I can't resist

I was Crying' when I met you

Now I'm tryin to forget you

your Love is sweet misery

I was Crying' just to get you

Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you

Do what you do to me

'Cause what you got inside

Ain't where your love should stay

Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love

'Till you give your heart away

I was Crying' when I met you

Now I'm tryin to forget you

Your Love is sweet misery

I was Crying' just to get you

Now I'm dyin' just to let you

Do what you do what you do down to me, baby, baby, baby

I was Crying' when I met you

Now I'm tryin to forget you

Your Love is sweet misery

I was Crying' when I met you

Now I'm tryin to forget you

Your Love is sweet misery

I was Crying' when I met you

Now I'm tryin to forget you

Your Love is sweet misery

I was Crying' when I met you

Now I'm tryin to forget you

Your Love is sweet misery

Do what you do down to, down to, down to, down to

I was Crying' when I met you

Now I'm tryin to forget you

Your Love is sweet misery

As the song finished, Harry was led off the dance floor, and to a table, where Duke Brown sat, smiling at him. 

  


"I'm liking the look, Mr. Potter." Harry, at his young age, smiled. "Thank you, sir." 

  


"Wow, he has manners, too." Another spoke. "Duke Thomas, nice to meet you.""And you as well." His swift reply came, as he took a seat, and began to have a conversation with Duke Brown. The dinner began moments later, and Harry stood, offering a toast. "In congratulations to Heidi and Helga, I offer a toast." Everyone raised their glasses. "Good luck, ladies." Harry, at his 13 years, sat down in his seat, as glasses clinked. A few others stood, offering toasts, before dinner was served. Harry smiled at his new group of people, wondering what would occur in his life next. 

  
  
  


Well, next Chapter will be out in a couple of weeks, I hope. Sorry to keep y'all waiting!!! Nothing really happened in this chapter, so ill have more in the next... peace.


	11. Tears

Chapter 10

  


A Life Not Worth Wanting

  


Status: Part 3, 2/2

  


Reviewers: Thank you so much! 

  


Kemenran- well, here you go. 

  


Child-of-the-Dawn: Wouldnt Harry make a perfect punk rock kid?? Lol. it's perfect for him!

  


Xirleb70- you do that!

  


Briesmile- sry, that was the only time I am doing that. Ali was 15 at that time, but she is older in this chapter. The twin girls were just extras, and wont be in the story anymore. 

  


Disclaimer: Me: Aww, Mommy, can I keep them? Mommy: No, hunny, you have to give them back to JR so that she can finish her series. Me: But, but, I love you. Mommy: alright, hunny,we'll buy a cage tommorow. Me: Thank you! There you go, I own them now! Ha!

  
  


This chapter is dedicated to babekellystar, who imed me, and kept hassiling me to write more. So thanks so much, girl, and here you are....

  
  


Wow, I never thought this would happen to me. Here I am, sitting in a rather comfortable leather seat, talking to a freaking Princess for gosh sakes. And now, im chatting it up with dukes, and kings, and queens, and princes and princesses. It seems like I just finished Hogwarts University, and now im dressed like some punk, and stuck listening to old people complain about politics. And trust me, it's worse than it sounds. 

  


"Harry, what do you think about the black with the white snake?" Ali bugged me for the millionth time. "It's fine, okay?" I said, annoyed, as I threw aside a pair of Adidas. At the wall, nearly missing a poor house elf. Ali sighed, and left the room, slamming the door after her. I smirked, and pulled on a pair of headphones thrown to the side, and began bobbing my head to 

Ozzy Osbourne. Life sucks, I know. 

  


*~*

I started duke school. Well, it's not really school. More like normal studies, like math, English and World History, and an afterschool class of 'behaving properly' What a bunch of crap. Oh wow, we get to learn to cross our legs, and use silverware. I'm a GUY! I don't need to know this stuff. But they still teach it, which I DON'T understand. I met someone like me, named Ephram, and apparently, he and Ali had a little thing going on last year, until she broke it off with him. I don't know why, but he's 15, and really cool. Neither of us like the whole 'behaving like young men' thing. Normally, we sleep in that class, but the teacher gets mad easily. Oh well. Her name is Mrs. Flowers, what kind of fruity name is that? She's rather ugly, so I don't care what she thinks. She's not me. 

  


*~*

  


Entering my final year of 'duke school' was a hassle. The teacher, yup, the same nasty teacher was still teaching it, although I have no clue why. She's a pain. Ugh. 

  


I spent the summer in France with Ephram. It was fun. His family owns a mansion there, so we stayed there, having parties and tons of fun. However, his stupid sister Elizabeth invited Ali, and so Ephram and Ali found most of the time. I think there's still something there, but they don't listen to me. Oh well. 

  


Liz, as she forced me to call her, was a beautiful girl with blonde hair past her shoulders, and big blue eyes. She resembled Ephram, but Liz still had braces. I thought they were twins when I first saw her, but she's two years younger, which makes her my age!!! While Ephram and Ali found, Liz and I ran around France, having the time of our lives. She was pretty cool, but not really someone I would date. More like a best friend. 

  


The morning we left, Liz and I smiled at eachother, and secretly passed prank items to each other. It was fun, as I stepped into the awaiting limo, as Ephram and I drove off to school again. Ugh. Die school, die. As unhappy as I was with school, what happened next would change my life forever. At 15, something happened that destroyed me. 

  


*~* 

  


I was in the limo with Ephram, Ali and Liz, and we were driving to see some musical. All of a sudden, the brakes squealed, and I was thrown forward. The last thing I saw before my eyes shut was Liz, blood running down her face. The next thing I knew, I was at the hospital, waking up. I saw Remus' face, and Grandfather, and Great Uncle Aberforth, but no one else. I looked at their solemn faces, and realized that something had happened. 

  


"What happened, Grandfather? Where's Ali? Liz? Ephram?" I cried out, wanting my friends. Remus looked ready to cry, and I knew. "Harry, Ephram and Ali died on impact. Liz was rushed to the hospital, and died a day later." 

  


"A d..d..day? What's the date?" I sobbed, trying to take it all in. 

  


"May 22nd, 1995." That cant be right. The accident was February 12, 1995. "You've been in a coma for a few months." I cried out, wanting my friends. They could never see me again. "What happened?" I demanded. "How did the limo driver lose control?" I wanted to cry, but Duke's don't cry. Do they? 

  


"Harry, I don't think that I should tell you." Remus said softly. However, I managed not to cry, as I got him to tell me. "Your limo driver, he had gotten into drugs a few hours before driving you guys. The police think that he was high, and also drunk. He's in their custody, until a trial can be set. We didnt want to tell you this yet. I'm so sorry." Water filled up in my eyes, and Grandfather motioned for them to leave. He left along with them, after whispering a few words in my ear. I sobbed into the pillow, not caring about myself, but more for my friends, who are now 6 feet under. I am alone, I realized as I cried. 

  


*~*

  


Two days had passed since I had woken up, and I was paid a visit by Remus, Grandfather and Great Uncle Aberforth once again. This time, it was business. 

  


"Harry, we talked to the judge, and they have chosen the court date. They want you to testify. " I frowned, not wanting to. But then I thought, it would put their killer away. So, I agreed, under one condition. "Name it." "I want to leave this hospital today." And it was done. I was released from the hospital. 

  


"Thank you." I told them with a sneer, as I tried to dial on a pay phone. Grandfather grabbed my arm, and pulled me to an awaiting car, as I spotted Arthur Weasley at the wheel. Annoyed, I tried to pull away, but was put in the car before I could do anything. The door shut behind Remus, and the car pulled away, as I slammed my head against the seat. Remus shook his head, and buckled me in, against my will. The car could fly, big surprise, so we flew to Hogwarts. Wonderful, isnt it? Yeah, right. 

  


"Harry, lets go." A soft voice told me, and I looked up. There was Madame Hooch, looking at me with her deep eyes. I smiled, if only a slight one. "Maddy." I felt her wrap her arms around me, as I cried in them. 

  


A few hours later, my tears were all gone. Maddy still held me, as my tear-stained eyes looked around the room. "Maddy, can you take me to the graves." Maddy smiled, and agreed. We left the castle, and rode in the same car to the grave site, called Castle Gardens. All three had been buried in this place. I entered, with flowers in hand. II turned to Maddy, and she nodded. She walked back to the car, and I walked to where I found a grave, marked Alexandra Smith, as well as two other graves, marked Ephram Tyler and Liz Tyler. I ran my fingers over each letter, tears forming in my eyes, as I sat down next to the graves. 

  


"Hey guys." I said softly. "Wow, this feels awkward. I..I miss you. I need you guys. Who am I going to turn to for new advice on my hair, Al? Who is going to give me my love advice, lizzie? And who's going to play football with me, Ephram. I need all of you. It's hard, going on without you. I need my advice, and my sports. Ali, baby girl, what will I do without your hugs when I needed them? You remember when I went to my first party, and I started singing, and you told me I couldnt sing? Well, I miss that. Ephram, bro, who's going to go to all of the games with me, and act like an idiot? Liz, who's going to laugh at me, and tease me? I need you guys." Tears fell freely down my face, as I placed a flower on each grave. 

  


"I know, Ephram, flowers don't suit you." I said softly to Ephram's grave, as I placed the flower on top of it. "I'll be back, guys. See ya." With that, I stood up, and walked back to the car, and got in. "Lets go." I told her. I looked back at the gravesite, wondering how I'd live without my best friends. 

  


We went back to Hogwarts, and were immediantly ushered into a meeting. There sat Snape, Remus, Aberforth, and Grandfather, all looking at me. I blinked, and took a seat, waiting for them to speak. 

  


"We have a proposition for you." I waited, as they told me all about it. Remus had quit being Defense teacher, and they needed a replacement for the next year. "We want you." Grandfather told me, as I shrugged. "Will you think about it?" I nodded, and left the room. 

  


"Harry!" I heard, and turned around. "What is it?" I asked softly. "The trial, it's set for tommorow at noon." I nodded, and walked off, leaving Remus alone. 

  


Well, that went good. I thought to myself, as I entered my new room. My stuff was already put up, all I needed was a nap, and some food. I decided to do the first, and slept for a good couple of hours or so, until about 5, and then I changed for dinner. Placing my black robes over my black t-shirt, and black jeans, I made it clear that I was in mourning. I entered the Great Hall, and immediantly walked to the teacher's table, as everyone watched me, excitedly. I took a seat next to Snape, and waited unpatiently for food. Grandfather smiled proudly, and served the food, as I rolled my eyes, and took a roll. 

  


"Not bad." I told Snape, as I put some of the food on my plate, and began to eat. He smirked, but thankfully didnt say anything. I ate my meal in silence after that, and soon stood to go back to my room, causing everyone to look at me. I ignored them, and took the longest way possible to my room, seeing as I had lived here before. 

  


As I slept that night, I tossed and turned, moaning. "Ali, Liz, Ephram, NO!" My eyes opened, and I sighed. I could hear rain pouring down on the roof, rain for my tears. 

  


I buried my head in my pillow, and just let the tears flow. That's all I could do, for now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Thats it, folks!!!!!!

  


Harry: why did you make me so sad?

  


Duh! You just lost your bestfriends

  


Harry: Wahhhhh! I miss Ali, and Ephram and Liz! 

  


*Rolls eyes* Make Harry feel better, and leave a review. He's annoying....

  


Harry: are not! 

  


Buh-bye. 

  
  
  



	12. Trials and Brotherly Love

  


A Life Not Worth Wanting

  
  
  


Chapter 10

  


I picked a song for this fic! It's Matchbox Twenty's "Unwell." Here's the chorus:

Well I'm not crazy

I'm just a little unwell

I know right now you can't tell

But stay a while and maybe then you'll see

A different side of me

I'm not crazy

I'm just a little impaired

I know, right now you don't care

But soon enough you're gonna think of me

And how I used to be

Reviewers: Kemenran- right away, sir!

  


Xirleb70- all for you! Happy?

  


Child-of-the-Dawn: update, right here! Get your update!

  


Disclaimer: read the last chapter.

  
  
  


A/N: Back from Nashville! Had fun, but anyways, here's the next chapter. I didn't get to write in Nashville, since I was running around so much, but here you go. 

  


*~*

  


With a earing in my left ear, and a pair of black jeans that barely fit, I searched for my shirt. Finally, I spotted the shirt that says 'Doesn't play well with others', and tossed it on my head, along with a simple gold chain, with a ring attached to it. I put on a spiked bracelet, and spiked my hair with gel. Proudly, I pulled on a pair of old black shoes, and put a chain on my pants as a belt. I put on some black nail polish, and stepped outside of my room. Just my luck, a few first years wondering around my room. Annoyed, I shooed them away, and took the steps to the Great Hall, chains clanking. 

  


Grandfather watched me walk in, and shook his head. I tossed him a smirk, and took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. Immediately, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Ron, Hermione, Dean and Ginny surrounded me, wanting to hear about everything. I quickly blew them off, saying I didn't feel comfortable talking about it, and thankfully, they understood. I think. Oh well. I ate silently, feeling people's eyes on me. I ignored them, and ate what was on my plate, standing up to leave. immediately, a few second years got up, and began wiping my clothes off. I brushed them off, as I walked to the staff table, and grabbed a glass of water. I walked out of the Great Hall, drinking the water, before handing the glass to a waiting house elf, and heading straight for the dungeons. 

  


"Snape!" I yelled, as I stepped in the best part of the castle, the potions classroom. "Sevvy!" Severus Snape appeared, glaring. "Potter" he warned, "Don't ever call me Sevvy." I smirked, and wrapped my arms around him. He shrugged me off, and went back to his potions. 

  


"Whatcha making, Snapie?" I asked, as I grabbed a cauldron. I grabbed a few ingredients, and set to work, before he realized what I was doing. "Potter, what on earth are you making now?" I smiled innocently at him, in the best mood of my Life. "Another pepper-up potion." I said, stirring the potion. Snape looked ready to blow, as he stole the stirrer from me, and threw the potion out. "Harry, is that what you've been taking?" I frowned at him. "No." I said smartly. He rolled his eyes. "No more, Potter." Pouting, I looked in his eyes. "Evil old man." I said, as I left the lab. "Evil." 

  


*~*

  


A week later, I was off the pepper-up potion. Unfortunately, I wasn't myself. I missed my friends, yes, but I also knew I needed a job. Or something to tie me over. So, I went to Dumbledore. 

  


"Professor, I need a job." I told him, as I stepped inside of his room. He smiled. "Great. We have an opening for next year's DADA, if your interested." I smiled back at my grandfather, and yes, I accepted. In a few months, I would be a teacher. Scary, isn't it? As I walked the halls those few months, I knew that I had found what I was to do, teach. May not be exciting, but someone has to do it.

  


*~* 

  


Another school year ended, and a summer of preparing. I looked around what would be my classroom, not thrilled with what I saw. The walls were a golden brown, and the desks were all old, and ugly. I produced my wand, and made the walls a baby blue. Then, I made the desks all nice and new, made from oak. Finally, I put up some things to decorate the place, before putting up a portrait of my father. He winked at me, and I gave him a mocking salute. As I put up the one of my mother, there was a knock on the door. 

  


"Come in." I said, looking around the room. In walked Professor Snape, who handed me a stack of books. I looked through the stack, and smiled at him. "Thanks" I said, as I took them to the bookcase. "Anything else?" He asked me. I shook my head. "C-ya." He left me alone, as I put the books in order, and stacked them in the case. Then, I collapsed on my bed, realizing that it had been 6 months. 6 long months. My eyes shut as tears filled my eyes. Next thing I knew, it was morning. 

  


I dressed in black pants, a green and black shirt, and a green robe, slipping on a pair of shoes. I looked at the wall, spotting a picture of the four of us. I smiled sadly at it, and left the room. 

  


*~*

  


September 1st. Great. Kids. Fun. I woke up this morning, tired, and grumpy. Part of me felt that I was doing the wrong thing, but that's ok. Someone pounded on my door. "Harold James, move it!" I groaned, but got up, and showered, before opening the door. "Hey Sev." I greeted, as I looked at the older man in front of me. "C'mon, the brats will be here soon." I rolled my eyes, but grabbed a robe, and followed him. 

  


"I hate kids." He told me, as we walked to the Great Hall, and sat at the teacher's table. I got comfortable, as breakfast appeared. I hungrily scarfed everything down, and waited for hours for the kids to arrive. Sure, I was only 15, but in mind and spirit, I felt a lot older. I had more experience than any one under 18, and maybe more than people over 18. 

  


As kids piled in the hall, I watched patiently, with a smile. Many kids recognized me, and waved. I waved back politely, as I spotted the two people I really wanted to see. Remus Lupin and his lovely wife, Sandra. I gave both of them hugs, and watched, as they handed the two month old baby to me. "Hey Ali." I greeted the small girl, who sat snuggle on my lap. Remus took a seat next to me, and Sandra next to him. I smiled at my goddaughter, yes, I have a goddaughter, Alexandra Liz Lupin. I named her, with their support. I held the small baby with pride, as students watched me. Gently kissing her forehead, I handed her back to her mother, and watched as the sorting began. 

  


For all these years

I've sorted the few

Who went on to do great things

I knew what to do

  


I put them in the house

That fit them the best

They were all different

None like the rest

  


The houses are simple

yet strong in every way

like Hufflepuff, the loyals, 

who are here to obey

  


Gryffindor, the brave

and strong at heart

Slytherin the cunning

and Ravenclaw, the smarts

  


It's all up to them

Where they choose to be

I just do my job

it's fun to be me

  


So try me on

I don't bite

let's see where you belong

this will be a delight. 

  


The hat finished it's song, and Professor McGonagal clapped with everyone else, at the best sorting song they'd heard. I smiled gently, as the first girl, Anna Alexander, was sorted into Gryffindor. Sarah Azizi was sorted into Slytherin, and the list continued. I stopped paying attention, until McGonagal rolled up her scroll, and winked at me. Grandfather stepped up, his eyes twinkling. 

  


"Welcome students, to another year. A few announcements, before the feast. First off, we added a new position, a Dueling Director, Mr. Remus Lupin and his wife. Second, Hagrid chose to give up his teaching position, which has been filled by Charlie Weasley." I didnt know this guy, but looked at the other side of the table, I spotted a red head blushing. I shook me head, as he announced my name. "Harry Potter will be our new DADA teacher." Whispers filled the room, and I felt like dying. 

  


"Harry...THE Harry Potter?" Many wondered, as I stood up. "Thank you, Grandfather. Well, yes, I am Harry Potter. Happy?" I cast my annoyed look, and took my seat, as he chuckled. The food appeared, and I found myself in deep talk with Charlie Weasley, who was a nice guy. I asked him if he was Ron and Ginny's brother, and sure enough, he was. 

  


"Yes, I am. The twins have told me about you, incredible how you have helped them." I found myself grinning at this stranger. Grandfather looked over at me, and mouthed 'I need to talk to you.' I nodded, and got up, politely thanking Charlie. I walked over to his seat, and he whispered, "The trial's tommorow." to me. 

  


You may not remember, but this trial is for the accident. They would have had it sooner, but I didnt feel up to attending, until recently. 

  


I excused myself from everyone, and went back to my room, where I curled up into a ball, and wondered if my Life could get any worse. 

  


*~*

  


I rubbed my eyes as I climbed into the carriage the next morning. I was going to stop by the graves, before going to the trial. 

  


As the carriage pulled up to the gravesite, I grabbed a bundle of flowers, and walked inside, as the driver announced I had 10 minutes. I walked to Ali's grave, and squatted down. 

  


"Hey sis. Well, the trial's today, and hopefully, I'll do some justice for you guys. I cant believe it's been this long already. I accepted a job at Hogwarts, teaching DADA. It's amazing, sissy. I love it. Ephram, I hope your taking care of my sis and my baby. Lizzie, I love you baby, stick with Ephram and Ali, it'll be ok. I'll see you guys when I get there. I love you with all of my heart." I placed the respective flowers on each grave, as I traced the letters. I held back tears, as I stood up, and walked off, leaving the bodies of my friends six feet under, but their souls were above me. 

  


The carriage pulled up at the courthouse, and I met Grandfather and Maddy and Remus, who helped me past the press and inside. I ducked inside, just as flashes went off. Remus led me to a seat in the front, where we waited for everyone to get inside. It was the people against Mr. Dellmont, the limo driver. 

  


Mr. Dellmont entered, with restraints. I couldn't bare to look at him, but I looked up into his eyes. I blinked, as I looked at the murderer. 

  


Maddy took my hand, as the judge entered, and we all stood. She let us sit, and announced our case. 

  


"Case 1134, The People verses Dave Dellmont is now in session. Representing for Mr. Dellmont is Charles Barkles. For the people, representing is Mr. Harry Potter, and his lawyer, Jonathan Tyler. Mr. Tyler, if you would." 

  


Mr. Tyler stepped forward, giving me a reassuring smile. The court was underway, and I didnt pay attention until I heard them call me. 

  


"Mr. Harry Potter." I stood up, and walked to the bench, as I looked nervously at the judge. She smiled warmly at me, and I answered the questions Mr. Tyler asked. Mr. Barkles questioned me next, and soon, I was done. I got off the bench shakily, and managed to get back to my seat, where Maddy pulled me into her arms, and held me. We were like that until the last person was questioned, and the judge stood. "We will have a short recess, before the jury makes their decision." I watched as she left the room, along with the jury. Just a few moments later, they entered, and a girl with brown hair, in a red pant suit stepped forward to the microphone. 

  


"We, the jury, have found Dave Dellmont guilty of all charges, including murder, and drug use. We sentence Mr. Dellmont to 3 lifetimes in jail."

  


I felt a part of the anger lifted when I heard them say that. Tears filled in my eyes, and I looked over at Dellmont, who was being taken away. Ali, Ephram, and Liz's killer was off the streets. Now they could finally rest in peace. Or so I hoped. 

  


*~*

  


My first class. It has been only a few short hours since the trial, and I felt great. I walked into my classroom, just as the bell rang for the final time. A whole bunch of eager 2nd years awaited, watched me happily. I was able to return the happiness, as I took a seat on my desk, and began to talk. 

  


"Welcome. I am Harry Potter, and yes, im 15. Any questions?" A small girl with shoulder length brown hair and mouse like features raised her hand first. "Is it true that you're a duke?" I smiled. "Yes, it is. Duke Harry." The girl smiled satisfied. A tall boy raised his hand next. "I love your hair. How do you do that?" He was referring to the spikes I had in my hair. "Lots and lots of gel." I explained, as I called on the next student. Nearly an hour later, a girl with red hair, and sparkling green eyes raised her hand. 

  


"Sir, is it true that you were friends with Ali Smith?" I looked at the girl when she said that name. "How did you know?" I asked the small girl, who looked extremely shy. "She was my cousin." I looked at her solemnly, knowing where she was coming from. As an instinct, I held my arms out, and she climbed in them. "She was beautiful, Ali was. You were incredibly lucky to have her as a cousin." I told the girl, who revealed her name as Michelle Smith. As I held this small redhead in my arms, a part of me felt like I had found something to live for. A small girl, nicknamed Chelle. I knew, as I dismissed the class, and stayed with her, that a friendship could grow from this. Chelle is so much like Ali was, and yes, I liked being an older brother to her. As she unraveled herself from my arms, she smiled one of those innocent baby smiles, and thanked me. My heart melted, seeing this girl with tears in her eyes. Yes, this would be a fun year. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next chapter: Last chapter! *sobs* However, this chapter will explain several things, and yes, there will be a sequel. No worries. It will be a long chapter, so it will be about 3 or 4 weeks, which I apologize, but im going to be out of town for the next two weeks. Thanks so much for the support, and I hope you guys will wait patiently!

  


Harry: So what's going to happen?

You should know

Harry: I don't remember!

Oh well, everyone give Harry a hug, and tell him to get lost. Buh-bye!

  


*I brought in Chelle as a last minute thing, that I just decided to do. I felt that Harry could have some kind of big brother feelings, and what better than the cousin of Ali? 


	13. An ending for some, a beginning for othe...

A/N: Chapter 12! Final Chapter! *sobs* awww. Well, this isn't as long as I planned, but it'll do.

  
  


Reviewers: Kemenran- what happens? What happens? I guess you'll have to find out. 

  


Xirleb70- don't cry! I'll have a sequel, which I hope to start soon! The little girl, Chelle, actually plays a big part in the sequel. Well, thanks for the review! *hands over a box of tissues*

  
  
  


Harry's first class was a success, but what about the 7th year class? 

  


*~*

  


September 3rd. Not Harry's first class, but his first with people who are older than him. Two years older. 

  


Just before Harry's 7th year class, he was sitting on the carpeted floor, as Chelle played with his hair. She ran her fingers through it, getting the knots out of his black hair. Grabbing her wand, she looked down at his face. "What color tips?" She asked her older brother. "Hmm, Orange. No, Green. No, make it Blue." She smiled, and tapped her wand against his hair. "Perfect." He told her, as he looked into the mirror. "Thanks, sis." He stood up, and threw on a robe. Chelle walked with him, when he dropped her off at the Potions classroom, two minutes late. Slowly peeking his head into the classroom, he mouthed something to the Professor, and hugged Chelle, turning on his heel to leave. He walked swiftly to the Defense classroom, where a few students were waiting patiently. Harry took his seat at his desk, and waited for the rest to arrive. 

  


"Welcome to your final year of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Harry Potter, but please, don't use professor. I am indeed only 15, but age does not matter. I know many of you, but please, introduce your selves to the class." He looked at the first girl, in the front row, and nodded. Slowly, she stood up. "Hello. I am Alexis Jones, a 17-year-old Ravenclaw." The next person stood up, causing Harry to smile. "Fred Weasley. Gryffindor Jokester along with my twin brother. 17." George stood next, and gave a similar introduction, except changing the first name. This continued, until the whole class had introduced themselves. 

  


" Follow me. Leave your books here." They did so, and walked onto the grounds of Hogwarts. "Today, we will be working on combat. I know, that's Professor Lupin's grounds, but he has agreed to let me explain the basics, and show you a few moves, since you have his class next, correct?" The students nodded. 

  


"At the age of 7, I was given my first lesson in karate. I'm sure you all have heard of this subject. Right now, im a black belt. My first lesson, I was eager to learn the moves. I could care less about the art of karate. However, a close friend of mine taught me the actual art of karate, which is what im going to show you." Everyone cheered. Harry held up a hand, and they stopped. He stood straight, and showed them different kicks, and moves to use. "Karate can save your life." Harry said, as he dismissed his class, and walked back to his classroom. He sat in there for awhile, thinking. His class had gone ok, but now what? What is he supposed to do during his breaks??? 

  


Harry sat on the nearest chair, crying. 

  


*Flashback*

  


Harry, Ephram and Ali were running around the store, tossing clothes to each other, laughing. The store owner watched them, with a smile on her face. Harry slipped, and slid over to where Ali was. Ephram did the same, and the three sat on the floor, laughing. 

  


"We'll always be best friends, right?" Harry asked softly, as they sat, clothes in arms. Ali wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. "Always, Lightening." Ali's sweet voice responded. "Never will we part." Ephram agreed. Liz walked in at this moment, and hugged Harry to her. "Never." The four sat there, until Harry got up, and started laughing. Together, the others did the same. "Never." 

  


*~*

  


Tears filled his eyes, as he recalled this moment.

  


*Flashback*

  


They sat in the local movie theater, hands filled with popcorn, watching some Disney movie. Ephram picked a handful of popcorn, and tossed it in Harry's direction, missing him and hitting a man next to him. Ephram started to laugh, as did Harry, as the man glared at the two. Liz snickered when she realized what happened, and grabbed a handful of Skittles. She tossed them at Ephram, who's mouth was open, and caught most of them. 

  


A few hit a girl behind them, and the three ducked down, laughing. Ali looked over at them, shaking her head. "What dorks." She muttered. 

  


"You love us." Ephram said, tossing popcorn at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. "NOT UH." She said loudly, as the audience "Shushed" her. Ali pouted, causing the others to snicker. A movie theater employee came over to them. "Excuse me, but im going to have to ask you to leave." The guy with various pimples scattered on his face told them, and the four reluctantly got up. "Bums." Liz muttered, as the four burst out into laughter as they were escorted from the theater. 

  


As they walked around, popcorn stuck to them, and the four looked out of place, but had fun. 

  


*~*

  


Harry smiled at that memory. A few others came back to him.

  


*Flashback, Atlanta Braves Stadium*

  


They were on vacation in Atlanta, when Ephram suggested going to a game. The year was 1994, and a wonderful year for baseball. 

  


As the group entered the stadium, they bought their sodas and hot dogs and pretzels, before taking their seats right next to first base. Harry excitedly looked at the program, reading the names. 

  


"Javy Lopez, Fred McGriff, Mark Lemke..." He continued to read off the list, as Ali, Liz and Ephram ignored him. "Pitching for the Atlanta Braves is Greg Maddux!", the announcer announced, causing the teens to cheer. The game ended, and the braves won 5-2. Harry jumped around excitedly when he learned that kids could run the bases. Harry immediately ran to the field after the game, and joining the smaller kids, ran around the bases, with his friends cheering him on. 

  


*~*

  
  


Harry returned to normal, and looked around. He saw people running around, laughing and having fun. He wished he could be like that. He wished for his friends to come back to life, so everything would be the same. However, you should really be careful what you wish for. Two weeks later, Harry found himself with a dark magic spell in hand, as he murmured the names. 

  


"Ali, Ephram and Liz. Bring them back, let them live. Ali, Ephram and Liz. Bring them back, let them live." Harry shut his eyes, and drifted off. Hours later, he awoke, and in front of him stood one thing he never thought he would see, his best friends. 

  


"Ali? Eph? Lizzie?" Tears formed his eyes, as he watched the three in front of him, who were so unlike the three who had left him. Ali was dressed in a white dress, with her hair pulled back halfway, and she was smiling. Ephram wore a white suit, and a white tie, with of course, white shoes. Liz wore a dress similar to Ali's, but it was low-cut, and sparkly. "Hey Lightening." Ali spoke, gently placing her arms around him. "We missed you, big bro." Lizzie added. "Yeah, man, I've had to deal with these two for years. Ugh." The three took a good look at Harry. "You haven't changed, that's good." Liz smiled at him. "Harry, why are you here? Your not dead." Ephram wore a confused look on his face. Harry gulped, as the three looked at him. "You didn't. Please say you didn't use magic." Harry flashed his 'im innocent' smile, but it didn't work on his best friends. "Harold, hunnie, we're always here with you, in your heart. You need to move on, sweetie. " Ali said softly. "We love you, man, but it's not your time." 

  


The next thing Harry knew, he was back in his classroom, as students entered slowly, watching him. He smiled. "Welcome." The 5th years sat, and waited patiently. "If you could wait for just a moment, I will be right out." Harry dabbed his eyes with a tissue, and stepped out of the corner, and to his desk. 

  


"As many of you already know, I have survived many things in my life. The hardest thing for me was to get over the passing of my best friends. For you guys, you will go through many things in your life, and you need to be prepared for them. I am passing out a little Quiz, about yourselves. Answer honestly and truthfully." Harry took his seat, and the students began the quiz. 

  


"Professor, we're done." Young Ginny Weasley offered, what seemed like hours later. Harry looked up, and sure enough, there was a stack of papers on his desk. Harry thanked her, and flipped through the papers. "Now, I will say some of the answers that were given, but I wont say any names. I want you to listen to the answers, and think about them."

  


Harry pulled out the first piece of paper, and read the question. "What is the most important quality you think you have." He scanned the answer, and smiled. "Loyalty- I will always be there for whoever needs me." Harry picked up the next paper, and read it, too. "Courage- I will always face what's ahead." Harry shook his head. "You don't always know that, though." A student spoke up, and Harry smiled gratefully at the boy. "Good point. How do you know if you can face whatever happens?" A girl in the back blushed, although only Harry noticed. "That's the point of this class. To help you understand things. I'm not here to teach you combat, but trust, and understanding." 

  


The bell rang, and Harry sighed. "Dismissed."The class jumped out of their seats, leaving the girl from the back. "Harry?" He looked up at her face. "Thank you." With that, she left to catch up with her friends. 

  


He felt himself sink to the ground, realizing that he was indeed helping people. This professor thing ruled. 

  


Harry stepped into the Great Hall for lunch, feeling like a new man. As he took his regular seat, a bright smile appeared on his face. When asked what was wrong, his reply was simple: nothing. Nothing was wrong with him, he was perfect. Well, almost. Now all he needed was someone to love. 

  


Weeks later, Harry found this love, in one of his students. As this student walked in his classroom, Harry looked up at him. 

  


"Sir, I need help." The child told it's story, one that amazed Harry. This child needed help, and he was going to give it to him. Harry felt a wave of love run through his body, as he leaned forward, and kissed the child on it's lips. 

  


The child returned the kiss, and a love formed. A love strong enough to survive in this world, a world of Criticism, and hate. This child was just what our Hero needed, and Harry was what this child needed: love. 

  


*~*

  


So, Harry may have lost his best friends, but that didn't mean anything. He has also helped many people, big and small, to accomplish things, throughout the few weeks that Harry has been a professor. 

  


*~*

  


This is only the beginning of Harry Potter's journey. There is still many more things for our hero to accomplish, and so we leave you with this:

  


"I have done so much in my short life to let it be forgotten." Harold James Potter, 1995.

  


*~*

  
  
  
  


I sincerely hope you have enjoyed the story through it's twists and turns. It's currently really late at night, im tired, and I stopped thinking hours ago. I have worked hard on this story, it is my baby, so I hope you guys share my pride. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, and I hope to see your reviews for the sequel. Thanks!

  


The sequel will be up as soon as I can get around to it.

  


With love,

  
  


Demon-Child.


End file.
